Elvish Dreams
by KagayuHime
Summary: At first glance, Lilana falls in love with Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood and, three years later, she renews a friendship with him. Unknown to the harsh reality of jealousy and hatred, she soon becomes ensnared in a web of betrayal and deception
1. In The Beginning

After watching Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring, I became hopelessly dreamy about Legolas Greenleaf and, in my love for writing, I started writing this. Within a month I finished and I am pretty much proud of my work.  
  
Characters, such as Elrond and Legolas, do not belong to me because I did not create them  
  
What they would do and what their personality is in this story was all based on my imagination  
  
Other characters, including the girl Lilana, were made purely from my imagination. Please do not bite off of my work.  
  
This is the first story that I've ever completed and it wasn't for school, and it is also the first story I've written in a first-person viewpoint.  
  
I hope you enjoy this and, when you finish, please submit a review.  
  
[Personal note: The story is changed into numerous sections, which are, in turn, separated into chapters, each holding a different number of the original sections.]  
  
~Lily's Lone Stranger~  
  
I was off sitting by the fountain when he first appeared, riding his white stallion, galloping into the city. Although my head was filled with muddled thoughts, I still sensed his commanding presence. I looked up at him and his gaze met mine. I lost my breath.  
I lost my heart.  
  
It took me forever to find out who he was. By this time it had already been two months past and my name was starting to be dragged through the dirt. I overhead some of my previous friends talking about him:  
The Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
Although I couldn't remember where I heard that name from I knew that I had met him before, but where? My godfather wouldn't tell me, but then he was too busy planning out the war with the dark side.  
  
Three years had passed before I saw him again, riding the same horse into the same city, except he looked tired and worn out. My heart grieved for him. I knew he was tired and worn down to the bone. He only came back because it was on his way to his own home.  
  
See, all my friends had deserted me because of some pitiful rumors, but the other elves weren't so caring about some stupid gossip. They told me where Legolas was staying and I was available to serve him while everyone else planned a feast for the Prince's return...  
  
~A Meeting~  
  
I opened the door to his room as quietly as I could and saw him on his bed, just lying there. He was exhausted.  
I turned around and was ready to leave when his caressing voice intercepted me, "Yes?" he asked. Needless to say, I jumped a good foot into the air and spun around so fast my hair swept over my shoulder.  
"Um..." I gulped loud enough for him to hear. He then sat up in one swift, graceful movement. What did I expect? "I didn't know you were in here. I'll come back later." I turned around to go.  
"Lily, you knew I was in here." I froze.  
"N-no, I didn't." I glanced back at him.  
He raised an eyebrow at me and I felt myself blushing. He knew I was lying.  
"You know me?" I turned back to him and slowly closed the door.  
His expression didn't change. He really didn't even have one. He could've looked mildly curious, but he didn't.  
Personally, I was about to jump out of my skin. This was so scary.  
"I know you." This guy didn't talk all that much now, did he?  
"I have to go," I said. Then I turned and fled before he could say anything else.  
  
~A Secret~  
  
The feast went along well, or so I heard. I didn't attend. The adults had invited me, of course, but I knew if I went that something horrible would occur, so I stayed in the Prince's room, cleaning everything in there. He wasn't a messy keeper, actually just the opposite, but I had to find something to do and I couldn't help but be there and organize and re-organize the whole lot.  
I didn't know how long I had been in his room, but it got pretty late before I decided to stop cleaning. By that time the two moons were already in the center of the night sky, one behind the other, symbolizing the middle of the night. I stood up straight and a sharp stab of pain went through my lower back. I should've known that if I stayed bent over for so long that would happen. Obviously it didn't cross my mind until too late. I stood completely still for a few seconds and then flexed the muscles in my back. It didn't hurt that much anymore.  
I glanced around once more to assure myself that everything was perfect before I left. It was. I nodded to myself, satisfied, and then turned around. Then I gasped.  
The Prince of Mirkwood stood leaning on the closed door, looking as if he'd been there for a long time already. For the second time that day, I gulped in anxiety.  
"You don't remember me, do you?" At once his deep voice washed over me and it felt like it penetrated my very soul. I shook my head.  
He gazed at me with his very blue, very shimmery eyes. I stood rock still. I couldn't leave, he was blocking the door and jumping out the window was out of the question. What was he going to do?  
He motioned for me to sit and, not wanting to disturb the neat bed, I sat on the floor. All that got me was an odd stare from him. I watched him. He came over and sat on the bed, looking down at me.  
I gave him an expectant look, although I didn't even know what I was expecting.  
"You were very young, about five maybe, and I was eating breakfast. You came up behind me and started braiding my hair." Although I didn't know what to expect from him, I saw his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
It took me a few seconds to remember that day and a few more before I quietly replied, "I liked your hair," I paused, "It was pretty...and soft, too." Now where did that come from? I fell silent again.  
A corner of his mouth lifted into what looked like a very small grin.  
"I-I should go," I didn't want to stay any longer. If I did I wouldn't be able to get up and it wouldn't be because of the fact I was utterly tired.  
As soon as he nodded, I jumped up and walked as fast as I could toward the door. The moment I reached it, he said to me, "You needn't be afraid of me."  
I knew I couldn't lie to him, so I replied, "But I am," and left.  
  
I slipped into bed an hour later, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. It would take me forever to understand why I was so stupid as to tell him that I was afraid of him. What made me say it? Why couldn't I have just said, "What would make you think that I'm afraid of you?" or maybe "What if I am? What if I'm not?" I just had to say something as stupid as, "But I am." What got into me? Three hours later I fell into an unconscious sleep. I was just too fatigued.  
  
~Different~  
  
My hope was that I wouldn't see him for the next day, but it wasn't to be. My godfather, Elrond, invited me to dine with him for lunch, wearing something other than my usual exploring outfits. I guess that meant hat I'd wear a suitable gown. It was odd because he is usually too busy to have anything to do with me until later at night, but wanting to please him, I adorned one of my best gowns, although not my favorite, and got ready to leave.  
But as I glanced into the mirror, I compared myself to one of the actual ladies. My pale blue dress wasn't to latest fashion here at Rivendell, and it was just half an inch or so too short.  
Then I looked at myself. I really looked at myself as a young lady rather than the older girl. I wasn't young, nearing sixteen, and so I wasn't old.  
My long black hair fell down to my waist and it was rather pretty, soft and shiny no doubt.  
Although I didn't have pouty lips, they were full and shapely, with a healthy rosy color.  
The light blush on my cheeks was still there, but I had lost my baby face that I still had the last time I looked into the mirror, three years ago, to see what Legolas could have seen.  
Now I wasn't as round, nor short. I may not have grown half a foot since three years ago, when I didn't even reach the top of the fountain of five feet. Now I was taller than it by the length of my favorite white lily, four inches.  
I winced as I saw my eyes. There were shadows beneath them, and my eyes were darker than usual Have my dreams actually haunted me that badly these days? Of the coming orcs? No, I wouldn't think about that. My lashes weren't long, my eyes weren't round. They were of an odd almond shape, something that isn't usual here.  
But the worst part of my features was my ears. I didn't have elfish ears. That was that made me more different than the others. It was something that everyone noticed.  
I hurriedly brushed my hair straight down. I didn't have time to do anything with it. I hung my head a bit so that the silken strands covered my ears.  
Picking up a silver and shimmery blue bracelet, I left my room and headed for the dining area. 


	2. The Main Course

~The Meal~  
  
I joined Master Elrond at the table and nodded to me as I sat down. Lunch was to be served in ten more minutes and that was when this meeting was set. I had known that my godfather would be early and I had made it my own habit to always arrive early as well.  
He watched me for a while and I had the feeling he saw me differently. My feelings proved correct.  
"Lilana, you've changed. It's been so long since I last saw you in a gown. Yours is beautiful, by the way, but isn't it somewhat short?"  
I smile slightly to him and I nodded. "Yes, it is. I haven't worn these dresses for a while and so never had new ones made."  
He, too, nodded. "Shall I arrange for new ones to be made then?"  
This made me suspicious. "But I don't wear gowns all that often."  
Then he smiled at me. "My dear, you're almost sixteen, aren't you? Don't you have any young men that have caught your fancy?"  
Tilting my head, my smile never wavering, I said, "There aren't many men here, Elrond, you know that."  
He gave a brief laugh and stated, "Alright, I'll tell you this, there are a few leaders whose eyes have taken a fancy to you. If there is no one here that you admire, I would like to ask if you'd like to know who your future suitors are."  
My eyebrow lifted in question, it became a habit now. "I never said there was no one here that I didn't fancy, now did I?"  
We exchanged grins and then the meal was served. I ate in silence, as did he. Most likely he, like I, was too deep into our own thoughts.  
About five minutes later, while I was taking a drink of cool water, the door opened.  
I nearly choked and I hurriedly swallowed.  
Prince Legolas walked in.  
He nodded to Master Elrond and gave me a slight bow, more like a deep nod of the head, but I'm not complaining.  
"My sincere apologies that I couldn't make it earlier."  
I was so glad that I had already swallowed the mouthful of water else I would've suffocated and drowned myself. Earlier? He was invited? What? I didn't understand.  
Even though my brain had totally blanked out, I managed a sweet smile and inclined my head. He was directed a seat, sat down, and was served.  
"I am sorry that we didn't wait for you," my godfather shot me a bemused look.  
By this time my thoughts had already begun to reassemble in a sort of orderly manner. I glanced up at the clock. In fifteen minutes I would properly excuse myself, walk out the door, and run for sanity's sake. No earlier.  
So then we started dining again when I just happened to be spoken to by Elrond.  
"My dear, weren't you speaking about a new dress?"  
My head snapped up and I figure he saw my eyes glitter in irritation. He looked as if he wanted to laugh.  
"No," I replied, shrugging, and then lowered my head and continued eating.  
Although I wasn't looking at the Prince, I felt his eyes on me. I frowned and glanced up at him. His eyes were shining with amusement. It took a lot of self-control, but I managed to restrain a growl. It wouldn't be proper, nor ladylike.  
At that moment a lock of my hair fell forward and I brushed it back behind my ear.  
Oops, that wasn't well done. I glanced up and saw the Prince eyeing my ear. I looked over at Elrond who was busy trying to pick the peaches out of the fruit salad we were eating. I cleared my throat and tried not to feel uncomfortable.  
The clock, which wasn't being my friend, didn't move a bit. Still fifteen minutes to go, well, fourteen and a half maybe.  
Master Elrond, satisfied that he took out all the peaches, looked up at us. I wonder why he only picked out the peaches. I find that odd.  
"So, Legolas, what occupied you before?" Elrond sat back and permitted his near untouched fruit salad to be taken away.  
The Prince was silent for a moment, chewing thoughtfully.  
I sighed tiredly and took another bite of the sweet salad, not really tasting it, and then sat back, having it removed.  
When he swallowed, he answered, "Earlier today, for the first time in years, I had, err...over rested. You see my bed was extremely neat and comfortable last night. Magical hands must have set it yesterday," he winked at me and I felt myself flushing as red as the apple in the basket of fruits on the table, "And I was a bit late to a thee-hour training lesson with your master archer."  
So I asked him, "But you're already so good with your bow and arrow skills, why would you need training lessons still?" I bit my tongue the moment what I said registered in my head. I hope he didn't hear what I said about his skills earlier.  
"Well," he looked at me directly, "It doesn't really matter how good you are at a skill. You can always get better. He was teaching me of special moves and tricks that I never knew about."  
I nodded and then glanced at Master Elrond who was giving me a particularly odd look. I ignored him.  
Legolas sat back and allowed his own fruit salad to be taken away and then the next dish was sat down. It looked like dessert, but I couldn't tell. I haven't eaten fancy meals at the table recently.  
I picked at it, very uninterested in doing any more eating. Glancing up, I saw that both Elrond and Legolas were both enjoying it heartily.  
As I glimpsed at the time, I noticed another twelve minutes had gone by. Another two and a half and I would be able to excuse myself and attempt to regain my sanity.  
Master Elrond was looking at me. I quickly took a bite of the dessert. It was somewhat sweet, but not so that it was overwhelming. Just two more minutes!  
Toying with the rest of the dessert so I wouldn't look too eager to leave, I watched the time out of the corner of my eye.  
One more and I'll be off to freedom!  
When I prepared to excuse myself, Elrond spoke up.  
"Lilana, would you like to join us for a little competition?" He and the Prince exchanged glances. I turned my gaze to Legolas and he nodded, smiling just slightly.  
"What kind of...competition?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Archery, my dear. Nothing you haven't done before," Elrond gave me a challenging look and I accepted that challenge without hesitation.  
"If you would like, of course I will." My tone was defensive, as well as challenging. "Then the decision is made," he nodded, "Let us adjourn to the practice field." The man looked pleased.  
Then I knew I'd somehow regret my choice.  
  
~The Tournament Begins~  
  
As a human, my eyesight was never good. I had spent too much time reading by candlelight when it was dark. It was a bad idea and my vision had deteriorated rather quickly.  
I spent most of my archery time relying on my feelings rather than my ability to see and most of the time it had come out rather nicely, but now I felt uncertain. I'd be going against both Master Elrond and the Prince of Mirkwood, the best archer within the Rivendell borders. I lifted my head and took a deep breath. It was just a little competition, a very little one.  
I changed into more proper archery clothes and my personal bow and arrows were brought to me by Miralda, one of the older elf women who I had always trusted. I swung the quiver over my shoulder and slipped an arrow out of it, locking it into place.  
I haven't held a bow and arrow in my hands for the longest of times, for almost four years now that I think about it, and I was a little unused to it. I looked up at Elrond.  
He was talking to the Prince so I turned around, took hold of the bow and arrow, holding it like I was taught. I explored with the different ways of holding it and various manners of tilting it for each distinct shooting style.  
In the process of trying to remember, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the Prince looking down at me with a question in his eyes.  
I frowned, "It's been a while."  
He nodded and led me back to Master Elrond.  
My godfather commented, "It's been what, nearly five years since you last practiced?"  
"Four," I corrected.  
He shrugged and continued, "So you'd be rather rusty with it, eh? Especially with your eyesight and all."  
It took quite an effort on my part to maintain a calm façade, but I was still close to snarling.  
"I'll try," I said, "I need the practice anyway."  
Both of them exchanged glances, once again, and fitted their bow and arrows. I sighed and toyed with mine.  
First they shot at an unmoving target ninety feet away. Both of them hit the target right at point center. It was my turn.  
Bloody hell, I couldn't even see the target.  
Well, so I stood where I was supposed to and gave Elrond an uncertain look. He returned one of encouragement to me and I glanced at Legolas. He was staring at the target, or so I thought.  
I gripped my bow and arrow and took aim. Taking deep breaths as to not to panic, I closed my eyes just slightly. I knew I couldn't totally rely on my vision now so I relaxed as much as I could.  
Four seconds later I dispatched the arrow.  
I didn't know what I was aiming at, but when we walked to the target I found out it was of a rabbit.  
Both Elrond and Legolas' arrows hit dead center of its stomach. Mine wasn't so close to its center, but it wasn't bad.  
Mine was dead center of the neck.  
I grinned sheepishly and looked up at both of them, who were staring at me. They looked expectant so I just shrugged.  
  
~The Next Challenge~  
  
The next target was a wooden ball dangling off of a tree limb. Three of them had been set up, all at the same level above ground. This, too, was at ninety feet away.  
Legolas went and shot the wooden ball off so fast the arrow embedded itself on the rise of the ground behind it.  
Master Elrond concentrated and dispatched his arrow, hitting the ball and doing the same thing that the Prince's arrow did, except it was embedded a little lower than his.  
Now it was my turn again.  
Elrond directed me as to where to stand and I looked over. I saw the tree. I couldn't see the target.  
Concentrating, I made out a small blurry object. Legolas stood beside me and I looked up at him. He glanced down at me and grinned. "Can't see?"  
I stuck out my tongue at him, a very childish response, but it got a quiet chuckle out of him. Lightly biting down on my lower lip, I looked over at Elrond who was watching me. I stuck out my tongue at him too and he frowned. I gave him the biggest, sweetest grin I could muster at the moment and turned back to where the target should have been. I still couldn't see it.  
Reaching back, I pulled out an arrow and swung it and my bow into place. I nudged Legolas' waist with my elbow and he took a step back. I couldn't aim at this little thing I couldn't see so I studied the area it should be and closed my eyes. I pulled back the string and concentrated. The arrow left my hands and two seconds later I opened now my eyes.  
As I stared at the target and it came into focus, I saw it was still on the tree. My shoulders slumped and then we all walked ninety feet over to the area. I looked up at the wooden ball in surprise.  
There was a hole right in the middle of it where my arrow has passed through. It was embedded right above Legolas' arrow. I had hit the target. I didn't miss. My arrow was just thin enough to not even disturb the ball itself and just pass right dead center of it at full speed and embed itself into the ground. I jumped in joy.  
That was when I remembered that I had handmade my own arrows so long ago. They were custom made...by me. I was so proud of myself when I fashioned my own arrow and Elrond had inspected it, approving. So then I made over a hundred and fifty within the next four days, all of them identical to each other. If they weren't, I fixed them or replaced them with new ones. My personal arrows were different from everyone else's. Mine were whiter, made of lighter wood, and only twice as thin as the other arrows.  
Leaning over, I pulled my arrow from the ground and gently brushed off the dirt and grass. Legolas' arrow was still in the ground so I pulled it out too, but it required a bit more effort on my part. I looked up at both Legolas and Elrond who were quietly talking amongst themselves and so I compared my arrow to his.  
His was made of darker wood, I guess it's for the fact that, when in use, it's harder to spot, especially within the forests. Although ours was about the same length, his was just a bit longer, his arrowhead somewhat larger. At that moment a thought went through my head.  
"Legolas?" I asked.  
They stopped their conversation and both of them walked over to me. I was still sitting, so they tilted their head down more than usual.  
"I was just wondering, about the arrowheads..." I pouted, not knowing how to explain what I was thinking. Legolas suddenly sat down beside me, nearly startling me out of my wits, but I didn't jump, and I don't think he knew he startled me, thank goodness.  
I saw Elrond glance around before looking back down at me saying only, "Continue, Lilana."  
"You know how some of them have ridges along the side?" My head turned toward him as he took out another arrow from his quiver. He nodded. "What do they do?"  
He spoke without even thinking about it first, "They help embed themselves into the enemy's body." "But do they do much harm on initial impact?"  
Thinking for a second, he shook his head no.  
"If the arrowhead is enlarged, then the balance of the front and the back is broken, so the arrow won't exactly hit where it was directed in the first place unless with extra force..." The wheels in my brain were working slowly...very slowly. "Hmm...Okay, never mind. I lost my thought." I smiled slightly and handed back his arrow to him.  
He nodded once, took the arrow, and then stood up, extending a hand for me. This surprised me because, although I've seen other people do this for each other, never once have I been the receiver of a hand. I took his hand and he gently pulled me up.  
I was looking up at him, and he down at me, yet I was lost in his deep blue eyes for just a second before he simply raised a brow slightly and I released his hand and stepped back. My heart was pounding.  
Master Elrond sent me a rather odd, thoughtful look and then he continued to the next object.  
  
~A Single Challenge~  
  
Before us was a vast green field as far as my eyes could see, but I had bad eyes so I didn't now what the elves could see. I looked up at them.  
Legolas went first, as was the order, and I stood just a bit behind him and watched him. He was relaxed and concentrating, then, just as I moved my eyes to the field, he released his arrow and it flew through the air. He stepped back and let Elrond go.  
I looked up at him and frowned, "What are we trying to shoot at?"  
Elrond dispatched his arrow and turned to look at me. I repeated my question to him.  
He and Legolas exchanged glances and then the prince started laughing. Ignoring him, I turned to look at Elrond. "Well?"  
Sighing, he turned patient eyes to me, "It's a moving target, about a hundred and fifty feet into the field. You can see it if you...concentrate."  
I frowned at him and responded with, "You're an elf, for goodness sake and I'm a mere human whose eyesight has been deteriorating for the past two years! I could barely see the first target, I couldn't see the second one, and now you expect me to hit this moving, invisible target that more or less nonexistent?"  
It was his turn to frown, but his eyes were laughing, "No one ever said anything about expecting you to hit it."  
I gave him a glare that could've sent him writhing in agony if looks could've killed.  
Snorting, I turned my glare to Legolas who immediately stopped his deep chuckles.  
Okay, at least I'll give it a try.  
Unfortunately, my point still remained firm. I'm blind, I'm human, and I haven't hit anything remotely close to moving for the past four years.  
Studying the vast field, I saw nothing, absolutely nothing...so why am I still trying here?  
I frowned and my frowned deepened. I wanted to give up. I'd more or less end up shooting my arrow a million miles away.  
When I was about to turn around, I felt Legolas come up beside me and look at me. I looked up at him.  
"Can I help?" I suppose he knew that if he asked if I needed his help I would decline, but since he didn't ask like that, I nodded, looking completely indifferent.  
He nodded and came around from behind me.  
I shrugged off my quiver of arrows and then I felt his strong arms come around me.  
Even though I knew I shouldn't, I looked over at Elrond. He was looking at us with utmost disapproval.  
Oh well, too bad for him.  
Personally, this was rather comforting.  
"Do you see it?" his breath was warm and softly spoken against my ear. I bit down rather hard on my lower lip to restrain a giggle and then shook my head. It was true. I couldn't see it.  
All I saw was a field of green. That was it!  
I felt his cheek against my temple and his even breathing tickled my neck, but I had no complaints.  
Nope...none at all.  
"Concentrate, but don't strain your eyes, just look and sense for movement. Never close your eyes."  
I attempted not to melt into his embrace and not to get lost in his voice either, so I listened to him and followed his instructions, although I tried it before.  
"Relax, Lily, relax." I did and a few seconds later I saw movement. "There," he continued, "keep your eyes on it, even if you can't see it. You know where it's going."  
I didn't, I really didn't, but I believed him anyway, as difficult as that may sound.  
"Keep your arrow ready. Steady now, get a good clean shot," he was concentrating too. I could feel it.  
His hands tightened around mine and he pulled back the bowstring a bit more. By this time my arm was already tiring, but I held it there.  
I saw it again; my target, and I loosened my hold on my arrow. Just a bit more...  
I released it and leaned back, just a bit, only a bit, and flexed my arms. I looked up at Legolas. He looked down at me.  
"You didn't need my help, not really. All you needed was to remember to relax and keep both eyes open, even if you are relying on mainly your senses, it helps to see something," he smiled and slowly stepped back, his hands on my shoulders so I couldn't fall backwards.  
Looking over at Elrond, I saw his frown. "What is it, Elrond? You always look so...upset. You got this permanent frown-"  
"Lilana," he said in a stern voice, "Don't start that with me again. I know what you're going to say, you've said it over and over again, in the same words too. You hit the target alright, but you may want to think about where you hit it."  
So with that, we walked over to our targets. The three of us walked over to the Prince's first and the woodworking of the deer had an arrow protruding from its neck.  
Elrond's deer had the arrow at the base of its skull.  
Mine...well...mine surprised me and it started Legolas laughing again. I knew he already knew where my arrow was. He was probably laughing at my reaction.  
My arrow was embedded deep in its rear end.  
Poor thing, I thought, if it was a real life creature it'd be in great pain.  
For me, both targets afterwards needed the assistance of Legolas in order for me to hit anything.  
The fourth target was a saucer shaped wooden disk that is thrown into the air. At any given time it was to be shot down.  
I didn't need much of any help, but my arms weren't strong enough to pull back the bowstring to the required length.  
That's where Legolas came in.  
  
~Working Together~  
  
And the last activity was for us in a group. There would be twenty wooden or clay critters and we were supposed to shoot all of them in twenty seconds. Easier said than done? Not really.  
Even though I am not Elvish, I still had enough skill to shoot quickly and efficiently.  
Legolas claimed the targets in the air, Elrond that farther distance on the ground, and I for the closer creatures.  
The targets on the closer ground moved about twice as fast as the others so mine wasn't exactly the easiest.  
Elrond's targets weren't that much faster, but some went as far back as nearly two hundred feet, or so I think.  
Then for the Prince's targets, they went high up, and I mean really high up.  
There was once or twice I saw him out of the corner of my eye shooting nearly directly upwards. That might've been somewhat hard because the two suns were directly above us.  
We ended up hitting every single one of our shots with only one arrow for each. I'm sure I surprised Legolas a bit when he quickly glanced toward my quiver that I laid down and the other arrows that projected from my targets. I didn't miss any shots. For that I was proud of myself.  
All of Legolas' targets had an arrow hanging out from one sort of deadly and extremely sensitive area or another.  
All of Elrond's arrows had gone into the target's heads.  
And all of my arrows, well, they were good enough. Most were around the middle and one or two were in the target's wooden necks.  
I got a rough pat on the back from my godfather and a "you did well" smile and nod from Legolas.  
So I didn't regret my decision. It was fun and rather...exciting. 


	3. A Glance At History

~From Gratitude to Grief~  
  
After I had cleaned up and changed into another dress, I stepped outside onto the overhang and took a deep, very deep breath of Rivendell air. Fresh, bittersweet memories overwhelmed me. It wasn't so long ago that my mother had brought me here. She was still alive then, and would be still if it wasn't for me. I still remember Elrond's face when Mum died, so filled with acute agony he could not speak.  
She died for me. Forsaking her life for mine...I dared not dwell more on past incidents.  
From the corner of my eye, I caught movement and then turned to see the Prince swiftly cutting across the green grass. I still hadn't yet thanked him for his help during the tournament and decided to.  
Grabbing a cloak, I ran downstairs and cut across the lawn, as I had seen him do. I followed his path into the crack in between the trees. This way headed to the ancient Silver Pond. My best memories lay hidden there... I thought about what I would say to Legolas, how I would thank him, what I would do.  
Unfortunately, my gratitude would not be given to him this afternoon.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Hidden Knowledge Exposed~  
  
Right before I reached the clearing, I lightened my steps although I didn't know why, but for whatever reason, it proved useful. I heard lowered voices and, dropping down, I peered over the low bush. I was not prepared to see what I did.  
Legolas held an Elvan lady in his arms. They stood next to the Silver Pond, taken in a lover's embrace. Although he was not much taller than she, he still looked down at her...with gentle, loving eyes that caressed her face.  
I saw him whisper into her ear, although what he said I could not hear. She smiled, her near white blonde hair swaying as she lifted her head for a kiss.  
I slowly stood and turned, running back through the pathway and breaking through onto the dewy grass.  
My foot slipped and I heard myself fall, but I did not heed. I got up and ran back into my room. Glancing behind me, I saw no one. I heard no one.  
Legolas had never said anything about a ladylove.  
Foolishly, I held a fist to my beating heart. I had already lost it to him, yet he did not know. He had someone for himself. He had someone else to love him.  
I fell to my knees, placed my arms on my unmade bed, and buried my face into my hands.  
I stood there for a while, neither crying nor thinking. Just stood motionless, lost for a long moment in time.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Caught In Lies~  
  
"Lilana?"  
My head snapped up and I looked over to my door.  
To my mind's relief, it was not Legolas. It was Master Elrond.  
"Good morning, Lilana." He looked at me with questions in his eyes.  
I sighed and moved my head, surprised at the stiffness of it. I must have fallen asleep after a few moments of much needed heart rest.  
"I'm sorry, Elrond. I did not know I had fallen asleep. Good morning, dear sir." My voice was rickety, like an old woman's. Had I been crying? I did not know.  
"Miralda told me she saw you running back into your room last evening. She said you looked distressed."  
"Oh?" I feigned ignorance. I did not think anyone had actually seen.  
"Are you alright, my dear? You look...disastrous," he commented that with much thought.  
"You don't mince words, now do you?" I pasted a smile to my lips, but I knew it did not reach my eyes. Pain hit me at every joint and muscle as I stood up, but I still forced myself to sit calmly and gracefully on the bed. I did not wince. "Step inside, sir, and closed the door. I do not wish any onlookers to see my `disastrous' self."  
He did as I asked and stepped up toward the other side of my bed. "What were you doing outside then?"  
"What?" Again I feigned ignorance, "Mayhap taking a walk? I do not remember." I lowered and then shook my head. For one like me, it was not easy. I knew if he looked into my eyes he would see the lie, underlined and emphasized to every detail.  
"You do not remember, yet I see you were here kneeling all night, your tear stained cheeks are very close to obvious, my dear lady."  
I lifted my head and gave him a very deep, very irritated look. "Can I not suffer in private? My stomach was hurting, sir, I-"  
He stopped me with an angered look, "Do not lie to me, Lilana. Your woman's pain does not come in another week, unless you have done something...inappropriate."  
My mouth dropped open in shock. "I can not believe you would even suggest such a thing! All right, so I have been lying, but I do not remember why I was outside. Do forgive me, for mayhap I will remember after I get myself cleaned up."  
Swinging my legs over to the other side of the bed, I had every intention of standing up next to him and opening the door.  
It was yet unfortunate once again because when I stood up my left knee collapsed under me. I would have fallen down hard if my godfather had not caught me.  
"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, "The fall I took yesterday..." Too late. It had already slipped out. My head snapped back and I looked into beyond angry eyes.  
He not ungently set me back on the bed and stepped back. "You do not remember where you went, or what you were doing outside, but you remember taking a fall?" Now I winced. Elrond rarely got this angry. Although I knew it was part caring and parental panic, but I also knew it was part that I had lied to him, and continued to do so. He did not tolerate lies.  
I pulled my knees to my chest and dropped my chin on them. Looking up at him, I sent him pathetic, wounded animal eyes. He frowned and I knew they made an impact on him. "Speak," he commanded.  
I knew my lying moments this day would be over, so I told him a rather watered down idea of what happened.  
"I was walking to the Silver Pond and broke through into a meeting of lovers, so I ran back, but I slipped on the damp grass. It was painful, but I managed to get back up and run upstairs again, looking back once or twice to make sure I had not provoked any upset lover to chase me down." I cleared me throat as I finished.  
Elrond snorted and scowled. "Do you know who they were?"  
I shrugged and told another half-truth. "I did not see them all that clearly. I was in panic."  
He nodded. "Well, Lilana, get yourself dressed. It's almost noon and I would like another luncheon together. We should speak about your new dresses. Now hurry. I am rather famished."  
Turning, he opened the door and was about to step through before adding, "Lighten up on your knee. It took a while for it to heal last time and I don't think it would be much easier this time."  
As he closed the door behind him, I cursed that time when I had slipped and injured my knee. Curse and blast, I thought, will things ever get better again? Highly doubtful.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Beloved Memories~  
  
It didn't long to get myself cleaned up and dressed. I scrubbed the grass stains off my knees as best I could, but there were still a bit of a shade of green to it.  
Wanting to feel a bit brighter in both mind and body, I donned a light green Elvish dress and brushed my hair back. I started braiding my hair, but decided not to. It would take too long.  
So I tossed it behind my neck and picked up three matching bracelets: a white one, a green one, and a yellow one. I put them on my right wrist and took out my mother's special jewelry box.  
It was decorated by the elves, made of silver and white gold. On it was an Elvan prince on a horse, his hand extended to a beautiful Elvan lady. That brought back the bleak memories of last evening. I opened the lid and took out my most treasured bracelet.  
There were multi-colored gems and crystals, all embedded into the shimmery silver. It was very light, almost as light as mithril, but not quite. I clipped it onto my left wrist. Elrond would be joyful to see me finally wear it. My mother had given it to me the day before she had died. It always made the dark memories return.  
I laced up the light Elvan shoes and then stepped over to the door. Opening it, the early sunlight poured in and I felt my spirit lift.  
Oddly enough, it felt as if my mother had returned and I had real joy returned to me. I felt light and happy once again.  
Shaking my head, I forced the dreams out of my head and brought myself back down to reality. I could not afford to dream and keep false hopes, not now, not anymore.  
I walked down the stairs as gracefully as possible and as I reached the end, I leaned on the marble pole. My knee had become painfully numb. I could not afford the grace. It would cause too much pain, and not to mention considerable damage. Bending and unbending my knee for just a few seconds, I applied pressure to it again.  
It didn't kill me to walk. So, then, I did walk, and headed to join Elrond in the dining room.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~The Joys~  
  
Luncheon progressed slowly. Elrond seemed distracted, so I left him with his own thoughts through throughout the meal. Once or twice he asked me questions regarding what I did last night, but when he followed that he would not get anymore out of me, he turned to asking what I was going to do today.  
"Nothing," I replied, "Just merely walk around again and maybe go visit Atlantis and Artemis. They're coming up to be extraordinarily beautiful." I spoke of my two horses. They are now my only pride and joy. My babies. I raised them from when they were just foals, newborns really.  
Elrond had sent for me when the birthings were about to take place. They are brother and sister, magnificent from the tip of their lovely ears to the bottom of their sharp hooves. Master Elrond gave them to me, always knowledgeful of what would bring me utter joy.  
Atlantis is a beautiful female, ebony in color and always knowing her own worth. She's very graceful and elegant, always holding her head high as if carrying a princess, which I am not. Always up for competitions and races, which is something she always won. The motto I've given her: "Her beauty and elegance does not let her win the race, but it is rather the hope, speed, and total grace."  
Artemis is a pure white stallion with a silver mane and tail. He's older than Atlantis by a year, larger and more sleekly muscled. Bound to always be the alpha male, his unrestrained energy gets him into fights with many of the other males. His motto: "He's fierce, loyal, and strong because deceit, treachery, and dishonor are wrong."  
I love my horses with all my heart. They're the ones that still keep me going, still give me the will to live when I hear the dark rumors surrounding my name and when I see the hateful looks on my fellow Elvan friends' faces.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Forgivings~  
  
After luncheon was finished, I walked over to a still sitting Elrond and dropped a kiss on his cheek.  
"I'm sorry for my lies and my unthoughtfulness," I said to him, "But the pressure has been building inside me lately and it's starting to penetrate my mind and actions." I gave him a weak smile and hugged him. "Please forgive me," I whispered.  
I stood still for a couple of seconds and then felt his chin drop onto my shoulder, his arms coming to hug me back. "I forgive you, my little princess."  
I held back tears and then gave him an extra squeeze, for my benefit and just out of habit. I pulled away and wiped off the tears that had escaped.  
He took my hand and held it for a while. "Lilana, I will never get angry at you for telling me the truth. Just remember that, all right?" I nodded and strained to keep more tears back.  
Leaning forward, he continued, "Your mother loved you, little one, and so did your father. You may not remember him, but he was a worthy and honorable human. Their love for you is beyond limitless, as is mine. I'll always be your protector, even if you don't need it, and I will forever be there when you need me, and even if it's not needed, I'll still be there for you."  
I smiled, "You promise?" He nodded, "Forever and ever?" I asked him, the one line I always used after a promise.  
He nodded once again and I suddenly hugged him again. He obligingly grunted as I gave him an extra tight squeeze. "And in return, I need a promise from you."  
I tilted my head and gave him a questioning look. "Promise me you'll never lie to me again, and," he added, "will you cause me needless worry."  
Giving him I sideways grin, I replied to him, "I promise you I'll never lie to you ever again and never will I cause you needless worry, in hopes of preserving your health!" I added with a giggle.  
He chuckled and hugged me once again. "Take care of yourself while you're out there, and give the double A's a few of my special garden apples, will you?"  
I gave him a sweet smile and nodded, walking away. Turning around, I walked backwards and raised a hand in salute and then blew him a kiss. He smiled and dipped his head in return.  
I left the dining room and started walking towards the stables.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Discovering A Gift~  
  
Sometime during the course to the stables I changed directions and headed toward the Silver Pond. I didn't know what I was doing there, it was as if some strange aura was luring me to it. So, not thinking much about it, I followed my feelings and then there I was, standing before the small, but beautiful waterfall that felled silver water into the pond.  
I sat down at the edge and tucked my dress around my ankles. Then I set a hand into the water right in front of me. Emotions overwhelmed me.  
Ten years ago my mother had brought me here, to Rivendell, for a safe haven. She was something of a loved human here, a specimen of mankind whose intrusion into the Elvish world made great difference, and yet a very good one.  
Father had died two years before in some sort of fight. What fight? I didn't know. I suppose my mother had either grown up in Rivendell or lived here for a brief while and found comfort here. Either way, she brought me here.  
Our favorite spot was the Silver Pond, a place where my mother went to seek solitude, a place where she drew comfort and strength. We played there a lot, it was a place we could play in. There I had taught by my mother how to speak to the animals. She always had a deep connection to them and, although I never thought it would happen, I had inherited her love and speech of wild creatures.  
I hadn't been here for almost five years now, ever since her death. It brought back too much pain and grief.  
My breath shuddered, but I held the tears in. I looked at my reflection in the water and managed a brief smile. I look nothing like Mom, I thought, I never did and never will.  
Looking deeper, a shimmer caught my eye. I moved and it disappeared. Was there something down there? Reaching in, I felt the bottom of the pond and it wasn't very deep. It was shallower than I remember. That, or I had grown. I gently dug my fingers through the soft sand, hoping not to disturb any living creature and then my fingers wrapped around something hard. I pulled it out.  
Just looking at it hurt my eyes, it was terribly shiny and bright. I winced at the light, but then ignored it. Holding it closer, I saw that it wasn't just a gem or jewel, but a ring.  
It was a silver ring, I think because the Elves were into more silvery and golden colors. Obviously it was made by Elves, the intricate details and carvings were astonishing. Within entwined vines there featured a heart with three shimmering stars around it.  
The beauty of the ring made me speechless, but that wasn't all. What attracted my attention the most was the heart itself. In every angle of the light it would shine a different color. At first I thought it was red, but then it turned blue, and then gold...I found that quite an oddity. It wasn't like any sort of stone I've ever seen before. I put it on and it fit perfectly on my ring finger. The stoned turned a shade of bright green, matching my dress.  
I waved my hand around, but the ring did not fall off. It wasn't tight and neither was it loose. Although it felt like nothing was there, it fit like it was especially made for me. It was weightless. Slowly standing up, I heard a rustle behind me and I froze. I glanced around and saw nothing.  
Oddly hurried, I walked over to the pathway that led out of the Silver Pond area and glanced around one last time. I thought I saw a flash of green to the side, but when I looked, there was nothing still but leaves and trees.  
I left. 


	4. Heartstricken Issues

~An Unwelcome Confrontation~  
  
On my way over to the stables, I was waylaid by a group of younger generation elves. There were about eight of them, but I only had my eyes on one. It was she, Jesine, the one that Legolas was kissing yesterday. They were all at least half a head taller than me and that was no surprise since I was considered one of the shortest citizens of Rivendell. I lifted my chin in an act of open defiance.  
"Good afternoon," I stated pleasantly, "Is there something you wanted?"  
Some of those in the group grinned and two exchanged glances and chuckled behind their hands. Was it odd that I noted all of them were girls? Guess not.  
Jesine took a step forward and now, so close was she that our toes nearly touched. I turned my head to the side and then looked up at her, a brow raised in indifferent question.  
"Just wanting to know why you were stalking Legolas and then spying on the two of us." She grinned in a mirthless manner and I frowned, trying to compose my panicky insides.  
"I did not stalk Legolas and I was not spying on you two," I raised my voice, as she was about to continue. I hadn't had such an idiotic confrontation for many years now. "I wanted to visit my old haven, but unfortunately you two had already taken up the space. So I left and returned your privacy. Do you not thank me?"  
"That's hellfire," she stated, "And you're a bloody bitch."  
I guess that was the statement for the others to leave because then, one following the other, they left a few yards away and started talking.  
"Oh?" I jolted my head back in feigned surprise. Why did I know that would come?  
"I know what you want, you stupid imbecile," she continued.  
As she was about to open her mouth again, for the first time in my life, I interrupted someone. "Oh what, pray tell, do you know what I want?" I emphasized my last four words. She was starting to anger me.  
"You want Legolas," she sent me a smug smile, "But he'll never want you."  
This would be amusing, I thought.  
Then she spat out, "Legolas needs and wants someone of beauty, elegance, intelligence, skill, and grace," she lifted a corner of her mouth in disdain and then picked up the hem of my dress, reveling my still stained knees. She dropped it and then gave me a smile filled with malice, "The qualities that you don't and never will have." Swinging her head around as she said that, I had a feeling she practiced that in front of the mirror this morning.  
I was about to open my mouth and start an argument, but intellect and old habit forestalled me. I was a good girl and forever will I be one...until her next remark.  
"He'll never want a whore, Lily," she smiled as she spoke, "and that's just what you are. Just like your mother."  
As she started talking, I fisted my hands in effort to control myself. Jesine was almost the height of Legolas, shorter than him by an inch or so and he was, in fact, taller than me by nearly a foot. But as she spoke of my mother, fury I never imagined burned in my stomach.  
Quietly and slowly, I asked her, "What did you say?"  
"I said, Lily, that your wonderfully dead mother was a wh-"  
For the first time in my life, I struck a person. And I did it with much pleasure. Right before she could finish the word, I swung my right hand up and slapped her across the cheek as hard as I could.  
Never had I done such a thing before, but aided by the archery practice the day before as well as fury, I could tell I delivered a hard one.  
She, of course, was never suspecting and then lost her balance and fell onto the wet grass. I hoped her white gown became stained.  
I spoke and I was surprised at how calm and quiet my voice sounded. "Never, Jesine, never speak such things of my mother. You'll come to regret it, that I swear." I shook my head sadly as I spoke my last line. That was when I saw the blood trickle down her cheek. When I started to calm just a bit, I felt my hand stinging rather painfully. I ignored it.  
The ring I found at the pond had been on my right hand and while she had been talking, I had been toying with it and at the end when I struck her, the heart and stars were on the palm side of my hand. It cut through skin, and at the rapid rate that blood was flowing, I imagine it a rather good amount of damage.  
Her friends started coming over and then, shooting her my own look of disdain, I turned and walked off toward my room, the stables all but forgotten.  
Behind me I heard people rush to the beauty's aid.  
I didn't look back.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Emergency~  
  
Five minutes later I had locked myself in my room.  
So, now I knew what my weakness was. My mother.  
I thought of her, her soft, amazingly sweet features and everything else about her. I'd never be like her. She was everything Jesine said I wasn't.  
Aeleeniar, though called Lena by some, was an elegant and graceful creature. From the top of her golden crowned head to the tip of her dainty feet, she was beautiful. She was beyond beautiful. More importantly, she was intellectual, studied everything she could, and skillful in all the arts and works she could get acquainted with.  
Not like me, I thought. I have been kept in Rivendell every since I was brought here. Never was I allowed to even step outside the edge of the territory. I wasn't even allowed near it. I sighed. How can my life be so great if I had no freedom, no hope, and no dreams? Ever since my mother died, real, bubbly laughter couldn't even come to me without me needing to force myself to laugh.  
I sighed again. "Mum..." Just speaking the word brought tears to my eyes. I smiled slightly. "How am I supposed to live without you?"  
There was a knock on the door and I granted permission for the person to enter. It was Darien, the young elf that kept the stables well and clean.  
"It's your babies, Lily!" his shrill voice rose, "They're ill and hurt!"  
"What? It can't be! What happened, Darien? Tell me what happened!"  
"I don't know!" he sputtered, "One second I saw they were all fine and then the next, Atla was down on the floor, whining like mad and Arty had a deep cut on the side of his leg. It's bleeding bad!"  
While he spoke, I was already running and he finished his words right at the doorway into the stable. From there I could already hear Atla and Arty neighing in acute agony.  
I rushed forward and forgot everything else, all my concentration given to the two that gave me will to live.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Tender Care~  
  
For the next five hours straight I was in the stables, tending to both my horses. I had already bandaged Artemis' leg. It wasn't as deep as I first thought, but it still required stitches and good, tending care or else it would be infected. That thought brought a shudder.  
My dear Arty was lying on his side, on his non-wounded leg and was sleeping now.  
Atlantis wasn't as easy to take care of. It didn't take me long to figure that someone had fed her poisoned food and she ate nothing but a healthy balanced diet of wheat, oats, and fruits. Had someone sprinkled some sort of powder into her food? I rather not think about it as of yet.  
I crooned and baby talked her until she calmed down a bit. Darien had gotten Master Elrond before, yet he was busy with a meeting and then came about ten minutes later. He helped me clean Artemis' leg, apply medication to it, and then bandage it, but he could not do more with Atlantis. She wanted me and only me.  
Of course, Elrond brought me healing flowers and such, but he could do no other. I sent him back after another half an hour of just watching.  
Although she refused to eat, I was able to slip a few drops of Zenolia oil into her mouth. It helped calm her aching belly for a while. The risks was that her stomach would reject it and have her heave what's left of anything left in her stomach up. That was a great fear, but my worrying wasn't necessary. She kept it down.  
I asked Darien, who was still standing by my side, to go out and cut some more Zenolia flowers. I had some growing in my garden, but he refused to leave my side and sent another boy under his teaching to go get it. The boy's name was Raollin, and he was a rather nice boy and trustworthy, so I didn't care much. He wouldn't do anything to it.  
When he came back I had Darien wash it, dry it, and start grinding it in case we needed more. I could tell he was glad to have something to do rather to just stand around and watch.  
It was another long half hour before I had Atlantis also settled down and sleeping quietly. Darien and I cleaned out the stalls and replaced the old straw with new straw. That didn't take long.  
As soon as I was satisfied with what I saw, I ran back to my room to get cleaned up and changed out of my dress. Then I donned a pair of trousers, a shirt, and a vest. Grabbing an overcoat, I ran back outside and into the stables.  
I stayed there through the night.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~An Upsetting Argument~  
  
The next morning I awoke, not because of the sunlight beaming down on my face, but because of the lack of it. Someone was standing above me.  
I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry from sleep and I hastily rubbed them, careful not to disturb my still sleeping patients.  
Looking up at who it was, I withheld a groan of agony.  
It was the prince.  
"Morning, Legolas," I said as quietly as possible.  
Then I attempted to stand. To my dismay, he didn't reach over to help me up. I nearly laughed aloud when I figured what that meant.  
Either Jesine or someone else had told him of what happened and he was, indeed, upset with me.  
I shrugged out the stiffness in my shoulders and shook out the pieces of grass in my hair.  
He stepped back as I attempted to pass him. I walked over to the water bowl Darien had set for me last night and calmly washed my hands and rinsed some dirt off my face.  
Taking the clean towel laid beside the bowl, I patted my face and hands dry.  
Then I moved over to the next stall and then sat down in the corner, amused that the prince would just hover near the entrance before actually stepping in and then just standing there.  
I looked up at him expectantly.  
He shook his head, saying quietly, "Don't give me that look. You know why I'm here."  
"Actually," I replied, my voice still a bit groggy from the deep, exhausted sleep, "I don't. Not really. Figured you've come to hassle me about the incident that happened yesterday, I may assume?"  
"Don't mock me," he stated flatly, "I do not intend to play games with you."  
"Same here," I shrugged. His gaze flickered and I concluded he was trying to keep his `elvanly grace' and `calmness'. I hesitated and then said, "Speak, dear sir, before the sun goes down. In moments my horses may awake and then I will have no more time for you."  
For the first time in my life, some elf other than Elrond glared at me. I could barely restrain a bitter laugh.  
He strode to me, anger hardening his features. "You, Lilana, can not restrain yourself from anything, can you?"  
I tilted my head to the side. If he wanted an argument, I was up for one. Too much pent up energy. "Mayhap, mayhap not. Decides what you're talking about, prince."  
"You know what I'm talking about! That `incident' as you so nicely put it, was all but necessary! You know as much as I do that Jesine would never say anything mean or distasteful, yet you still struck her! Why, Lilana? Why did you do it?"  
Pausing, he glanced at my horses, still sleeping peacefully, and then continued, "Well? Was it because of the way she presented herself? That she had more grace and beauty than you? Or was it just because you were jealous, having seen us kissing and all?" Now I laughed, I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. I stood up and shook my head, still laughing.  
"What's so funny?" he hissed.  
I harrumphed and then my laughter abruptly stopped. To my ears, the silence was deafening, but my laughter was worse. It was filled with contempt, anger, as well as irritation.  
I didn't hesitate in speaking.  
"What do you want me to answer first, dear prince?" I snarled and then took a step forward, speaking before he could answer, "Why not all of them, huh?" Narrowing my eyes, I felt myself becoming angry again.  
My gaze pierced his.  
"In correction, you weren't there to hear what she said, dear prince. Nothing! And if you truly think, no, know that she would never say anything so mean or distasteful, you're stupider than I thought. I do not have a care the way she presents herself, if she is more beauty or more grace than I. Look around, Legolas! I am in a city of elves! Everyone here is more graceful and beautiful than I!"  
I took a breath and plunged forward, even though I could see that he was surprised that I was now yelling at him.  
"Jealous?" I shouted, "You think me jealous of her? Of you and her?" I shook my head and started laughing again. "Why in the godforsaken name of Mordor would you think that I would be jealous of her- kissing you, no doubt? Did you think I liked you, Legolas? I can see from the surprised look on your face that's exactly what you were thinking. No, dear prince, in there you have assumed wrong. And, in answer to your question of my mirth, I'll tell you what is so funny!"  
From the corner of my eye I saw Atlantis fidget so I lowered my voice just slightly.  
At my pause, he seemed to have wanted to say something, but I think I might have scattered his thoughts and maybe even stunned him quite a bit. I took advantage of his brief silence and rushed continued as I still had my thoughts.  
"What is so funny is the fact that you would think you know so much, accuse me of doing what you have accused me of-without reason, might I point out, and yet you know nothing! Nothing about it! Next time, dear prince," I spat out, "before you jump to conclusions, I bid you to hear both sides of the story. You weren't there! You couldn't have known what had transpired! You didn't hear a thing! So I ask you," my voice dropped down to a whisper now, "how can you think you know so much, yet know so little?"  
I tore my gaze away from him as Atlantis struggled to sit up and then I shoved my way past him and went to tend her.  
He made no sound as he left, but I felt his presence gone, the tension and feeling of foreboding leaving along with him.  
I wiped the remaining droplets of water from my unkept hair, wondering why I had such an overwhelming urge to cry.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Unsettling News~  
  
Artemis had been long awake and after I cleaned the wound again, applied new ointment and re-bandaged it, I had him looking up at me pleadingly.  
Frowning, I handed him one of Elrond's orchard apples and he neighed in appreciation, starting to eat it rather enjoyingly.  
But Atlantis did not have as good as a recovery as her brother. Thankfully she did not get worse, but she still had no energy to even lift her head, only to whine just a little.  
I wondered what she ate and then asked Darien if someone came in there yesterday.  
He shrugged and answered me, speaking rather quickly and quietly, "Actually, someone did come in here yesterday," he glanced around as if afraid someone would overhear, "He said he wanted to see your babies, saying he heard that they were magnificent animals and I decided there was no harm in letting him see them..."  
The boy turned an amazing shade of red, but continued, "He went in and left rather quickly, not saying anything as he passed. I didn't think of anything odd, maybe that they scared him or something and then continued at my post, watching the sky, but then Atlantis started to whimper and whine. That's when I started worrying and then I saw the deep gash in Artemis' leg, although he wasn't complaining overly much. I then ran to you."  
I did not let him see the alarm in my eyes and then asked him, "Who was `he'?"  
Surprisingly, he turned even redder. "I didn't catch his name, Lily, I'm...so sorry!"  
It looked like as if he was about to cry so I dropped to my knees in front of him. He wasn't taller than me when I stood up because he was still growing, but as I kneeled down, I did have to look up at him somewhat.  
"Listen to me, Darien," I smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it. No one would suspect anything amiss, all right? If you remember who he was, then just tell me. Otherwise, just be sure to take good care of Arty and Atla when I'm not around."  
He hesitated and then nodded. When he lunged at me and embraced me, I was nearly knocked off balance, but didn't fall over. I gave him a tight squeeze and pulled back a bit, smiling up at him.  
"No worry. We'll find whoever did this, right?"  
As he nodded again, I slowly stood up and walked back to a still awake Atlantis. I kneeled beside her and caressed her muzzle.  
She meekly nudged my hand in effort to show life and reply, but it was barely felt. Tears swam in my eyes and I leaned down and kissed her.  
My poor baby...  
I took a deep breath and tenderly hugged her neck.  
Putting a few drops of Zenolia oil into her mouth, I slowly watered it down with some of the Silver Pond's fresh water.  
Adding a bit of Drowsy Rose power into the water, I gave her some more and then seconds later she was drifting into a peaceful sleep.  
I stood up then and looked at Darien, who had just suddenly barged into the stall.  
"Lily," he said, urgency and panic in his dark blue eyes, "I may not remember his name, but I just remembered that I've seen him with Jesine a great deal of times!"  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Idea Uncovered~  
  
I didn't understand why the statement was so surprising, but it still was. It was then that the reality of what had happened hit me square in the eye.  
Oh, Jesine did not hate me. She despised me, and passionately.  
Darien seemed to be waiting for a reply, so I nodded. "Tell me what he looked like."  
He then proceeded to explain the features of this suspect, and as he finished, I had a name in my mind already.  
The guy was tall, not surprising for he was an elf, but he had real light wheat colored hair with dark, kind of a swampy green eyes. T  
he boy lifted a corner of his mouth in concentration, "He was very thin, branch like, you know? And he didn't have braids in his hair, not like Legolas does. It was just pulled back and some knotted with a piece of green grassbush. A clump of his hair fell forward above his left eye and he kept blinking real fast like it was bothering him."  
Joagaral Brighton, a weakling of a sort. He only took directions and was the very tense type, jumping at the drop of a feather. His eyes were always shifty and when he was nervous his cheek would twitch.  
"Did his right cheek twitch when he asked to see my babies?"  
Darien thought for a moment and then shrugged, "He kept pressing a fist to his right cheek, so I wouldn't know. Why? Do you know who he is?"  
Now I shrugged and then looked at him. "Darien, watch my babies. If anything happens, send Roallin to get Elrond as quickly as possible. I'll be back soon, my dear boy."  
I sent him a quick smile and then left the stables, intent on the search of Joagaral.  
If my thoughts were not wrong, he would be at the dancing river, trying to find a victim to prey on.  
Well, I thought, I'm going to end his little deceitful dealings. 


	5. One Last Hope

~Meeting Joagaral~  
  
The Dancing River is actually a very beautiful place where five rather small rivers flow into a large lake.  
One of the main reasons why it is named that is because of the way the water flows. It isn't straight, but rather curved this way and that. When the light catches on it, it looks like the water sways, therefore calling it the Dancing River.  
For once the clear, sparkling water did not soothe my soul nor did the sound of gentle splashing water calm my mind. I glanced around for Joagaral and finally saw him behind the largest tree present.  
He looked as if he was drooling at a couple that was picnicking near the edge of the lake.  
I watched to see what he was looking at and then it caught me. It was a black velvet box and as the man picked it up and opened to for the lady to see, I saw it was a silver necklace beaded with diamonds of many sizes.  
Before the deceitful elf could make a move, I walked out into the open and headed toward him. The couple glanced up at me, but then paid me no heed.  
Joagaral saw me as soon as I passed the couple, so intent on the necklace was he.  
As soon as he was going to bolt, I was already very close to him and I grabbed him by his cape before he could go anywhere.  
I turned him around and shoved him against the tree in one fluid movement. Who said you couldn't learn from those you grew up with? He was about to speak, but then I glared him into silence. His cheek started twitching.  
I was silent for a few moments, wanting to let him writhe in his agony and fear. Although I was human, he was smart enough to know I was still capable of damage to some extent.  
The elf was shorter than I imagined, not much taller than I. And for an elf, he wasn't very beautiful and elegant. More or less, he looked like what he was: a deceitful son of an orc.  
"I remember saying that whoever brought harm amongst my babies would pay the price," I tilted to my side, keeping all emotion off my face.  
He remained silent except for the occasional gurgle so I took the front of his cape with my hand, fisted it, and shoved it at his neck. That would give him a reason to gurgle and choke.  
"And I remember seeing you there when I said it. Have you no memory?"  
The ugly one would not nod nor shake his head, so I pushed even harder, cutting off his oxygen. He started struggling and when his face started to turn a shade of purple, I released him and let him fall to the ground.  
The couple glanced back toward us and, probably thinking we were too noisy, picked up their things and moved to the other side of the lake. Good for me, I thought, now I have some privacy.  
"Get up, Joagaral, I do not want to kick someone who is already down. I have morals," saying that, I placed a small smile to my lips. When he did not move, I snapped, "Get up!"  
He got up to his feet and stood up, his back very close to the tree.  
"Tell me," I took a step toward him, "What your intentions were."  
"I-I know nothing!" he said, his right cheek now twitching frantically.  
"Oh? And what about Artemis' leg, huh, Joe? And Atlantis' stomach poisoning? Her food? You know naught about what had happened to my babies? About what was fed to Atlantis?" I spoke quickly, concentrating on which way he was glancing. If he was to dart away, I would get him. I could be fast when I wanted to. Hoping he would, I took two more steps back, giving him a bit of room to run.  
"I know nothing, I said! Nothing! Not about Artemis' leg nor about Atlantis' food poisoning!" I pinned him with a hard look.  
"Nothing, Joagaral? You do not lie? Nothing about the slash in Artemis leg? What about Atlantis and what the suspect put into her eat?" He started breathing hard and spoke quicker than I did, "I know nothing about the knife slash on Artemis leg! And I know naught about the poison put into Atlantis' hay!"  
I relaxed. I had got him now.  
"Who ever said anything," I spoke quietly, "about a knife slash, Joe? And about Atlantis' hay?"  
I interrupted him before he said anything more, "I said naught about that and the information has not been released. No one even knew, dear elf, other than Damien and I."  
In a quick movement, he grabbed his knife and threw it at me.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Balancing Death~  
  
Reflex and instinct made me react fast enough to save myself from harm and I dogged his knife with more speed than I thought I had.  
The elf made a run for it, but I had already recovered from my initial surprise. I half sprinted, half jumped, grabbing him by the ankle before I came down.  
No matter what anyone said, grace had been bred into my blood so when I went down, I did not fall nor trip, nor stumble, but landed with bended knees with catlike grace.  
Joagaral didn't and he went down, falling even harder when I flicked my wrist, twisting his ankle inward so he would fall on his leg.  
Oddly, I had never done many a violent act until this week. The man went down with a sickening thud followed by the sound of breaking bone. After that came a howl of pain.  
I stood up and walked over to his head, looking down at him.  
I squatted down and pressed my fist to his left cheek, pressing his face down into the grass and dirt.  
"Tell me," I said, barely winded, "why."  
He was wheezing wildly, but I had no compassion for such a weakling. I forced my fist down harder.  
It was a disgusting croaking sound that came from his mouth, followed by, "Jesine! She paid me to do it!" I lifted my fist, standing up, and he gasped for air, saying then, "The items that she gave me were the only things I used. I didn't do anything. She gave me access to gold and silver as well as rare jewels. Don't kill me, mistress, please I beg of you!"  
I looked down at the pitiful creature at my feet. "What was given to Atlantis?"  
He looked up at me hopelessly, "The blood of the flower Alphanine, she will die if you do not save her!"  
Because I knew I had paled, I swung my head over my shoulder as if I had heard someone call, letting my hair fall past my ears and come cover the cheeks that must be as white as snow.  
"Don't worry," I said with forced calmness in my voice, "I will not kill you just yet. If Atlantis dies, then I will kill you. If she has yet to live, but suffers, I will make sure you suffer also, but if she comes to heal, I will not kill you. No, not at all. Someone else will do it." With that, I left him, disappearing into the nearby bushes with no sound whatsoever.  
As soon as the sound of trickling water was only a faint sound, I broke into a run.  
Someone was bound to fine Joagaral on the ground with some sort of broken bone, but I had no care.  
All I thought about was Atlantis. The Alphanine is a beautiful flower, but even one drop of its blood would be lethal.  
It kills within a day with a malicious pain. There was no known cure for the poison.  
Calculating swiftly, I had but six hours before it would be exactly one day since I had heard the news.  
I did not know if she could be saved and, even worse, a day was the longest anything, animal or otherwise, had been known to live.  
Time was crucial and it was running out.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Dying Hopes~  
  
An hour later, I had sent contact to all the healers and powerful elves within the borders of Rivendell and had messengers gone to bordering cities, but I barely had a fragment of hope left.  
Atlantis was dying and I could do nothing about it.  
I had Artemis moved into another stall, not far away, but distant enough for them not to disturb each other.  
We had the same stall for Atlantis as before because I didn't want to give her any discomfort in moving her, but the stall was large and accommodating.  
My breathing was shallow and uneven; my eyes heavy with unshed tears; my hopes deteriorating by every minute.  
I knew I could not dwell on hopes any longer. There was no cure and would be none. All that could be done was delay the poison, leading to the prolonging her death and suffering. I did not want to be selfish and have it done.  
So I sat next to her, gently stroking her muzzle as she laid there, her own breathing painfully thin and shallow.  
Elrond sat on a small chair next to me, his hand on my shoulder, offering both support and comfort.  
I wondered if Artemis knew of his sister's situation and what he thought if he did.  
Earlier, during the day before, I had removed her silver chain that hung a light ivory plate that had her motto engraved on it.  
Under my breath, I said to myself, "Her beauty and elegance does not let her win the race, but it is rather the hope, speed, and total grace."  
When Elrond had heard me speak, I felt him jump just slightly, as if startled by the sudden noise.  
Atlantis knew her own motto and gave a barely audible whinny.  
I looked at the chain that I had hung on the wall, remembering the stark contrast between it and Atla's shiny black coat.  
It wasn't black and shiny anymore, but a dull dark black, without shimmer and without health. It's glossy shading disappeared just hours after the poison entered her body.  
Unable to hold the tears in any longer, I lowered my head and pulled my knees to my chest.  
Elrond's hand remained on my shoulder as I silently cried, occasionally reminding me he was still present by squeezing my shoulder just a little bit.  
It was no help.  
I did not notice when the sunlight left the room, nor when Damien left and closed the stall doors.  
Although I knew it would do no good, I remained in silent anguish because the agony was too overwhelming.  
My baby was dying and no one could do anything.  
Hope had long fled our systems and we waited for fate to take its claim.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~An Invisible Sparkle~  
  
Dawn broke through the sky and I hadn't slept.  
I glanced up at Elrond who was sleeping with his eyes open.  
Oddly enough, I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that elves sleep with their eyes open, even after so many years.  
It was still scary, but I did not dwell on that anymore.  
Dreading declaring Atlantis was dead, I slowly turned my head to look at her, fully expecting a cold dead corpse.  
Fortunately or unfortunately, it wasn't to be. As I looked at Atlantis, I saw she was not fully dead yet.  
She had lost flesh, her ribs already showing, but she had not yet passed on.  
A light sheen of sweat covered her flanks, an obvious sign as to her fighting death.  
Her eyes slowly opened and she slowly blinked, showing her eyelids were heavier than lead upon her eyes.  
I hurriedly, yet amazingly gently cleaned her and fed her some pasty mix of grass and Elrond's apples, slowly watering it down with clear, clean, sparkling cool water.  
It seemed like a battle for her to swallow, but she still did it anyway, panting hard with the effort.  
Although it seemed impossible, her breathing had deteriorated even more.  
There was also a deep wheeze to it now.  
I leaned over and hugged her gently, not wanting to cry.  
She closed her eyes again and drifted off.  
I was afraid she would fall asleep and never return, but that would have been for the best.  
She would not have to suffer any longer.  
The stall door opened and sunlight poured in.  
I blinked and strained my eyes to see who it was.  
It was Legolas- not the person I ever wanted to see.  
He glanced at Elrond, who bobbed his head, looking as if he was awake...yet wasn't.  
I frowned, thinking he might have woken but then just returned back to sleep.  
Then he waved a hand at me and I looked at the prince, who was waving his hand, beckoning me to come to him.  
It seemed like I had no choice so I stood up, working the cramps out of my legs as I walked over to him.  
We stepped out together and the fresh morning air hit me, giving a wake-up call to my brain.  
I asked Darien to open the stable doors and windows to let the air in, but be careful to keep Atlantis covered so she would not catch an illness.  
Sighing, I looked up at Legolas who was looking around as if not knowing what to say.  
On impulse, I sat down, but not because my legs were weak, but because I did not know what else to do.  
He was not exactly graceful when he sat down next to me, but he made it quick.  
Then he spoke, "Lily," I had not heard that nickname for what seemed like forever, "There might be a way to help Atlantis."  
I looked up at him with tired and hopeless eyes, "Do not raise my hopes, Legolas, just to have them crushed again." I spoke quietly, a strange flatness in my voice. I wondered if he thought me aloof and unfeeling now. Maybe I had become that. I gave myself no attention regarding that and waited for what he had to say.  
"We must have hope, Lily, else all is lost," I felt his gaze upon me. For once I did not give a care about my disheveled look, my clothes, or anything else. The feeling of overwhelming sadness and darkness invaded my systems. I wanted solitude, but I knew I could not leave Atlantis.  
"Lilana," he took my hand in his. Distantly, I felt his warmth seep through me and I slowly raised my gaze to his. I was tired...so very tired. "I had thought about it and long ago read about it in an ancient text when I was young."  
I knew my blank, emotionless look did not give him much of any encouragement, but he continued anyway, "It is a flower, called the Banalius, brown and not very beautiful, but it is said to be able to work against any Alphanine."  
I turned my gaze away from his. "Banalius is another poisonous flower."  
"You must try it," I felt extreme anxiety in his gaze and heard a hint of it in his voice.  
I looked at him again, "Why are you doing this?"  
He shrugged, "Atlantis is a beautiful horse and I cannot just let her die. Nor can I keep to myself when I see so many in distress."  
Time is of the essence, I thought to myself. "I have no hope of this anymore, but if you think you can save her, have the Banalius flower brought. We can try."  
I was not distressed when he shook his head. I shrugged.  
A flame of anger leapt into his eyes, but he remained calm and patient. "It is nowhere near here, but if I ride hard I may be able to return with it by sundown."  
Again I said, "We can try."  
It seemed like my hopelessness was starting to get to him so I added, "If there is a cure of any sort, let it be death or life, I ask for you to hurry. Atlantis should not suffer anymore."  
Now he nodded and I saw the anger fade away, being replaced by determination.  
Seconds later his white stallion was led out of the stables and he mounted it, looking down at me as I stood up.  
"Wish me luck, princess, and tell Atlantis to hold on," when I nodded, he added, "You too, Lily, hold on."  
With that he spurred his horse into motion and quickly galloped away.  
Moments later he was out of sight.  
I returned back into the stables, had Damien give Artemis feed and water.  
Then I whispered to Atlantis, "Hold on, baby, hang in there."  
A thought occurred to me. Legolas had called me `princess'.  
I wondered why. I kissed Atlantis and kneeled down beside her, stroking her muzzle yet again.  
"Hang on, Atla, my love. Just hang on..."  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~The Last Hope~  
  
Legolas returned just before darkness settled. He was tired and filthy, but he had the Banalius flowers. I asked him how to prepare it, but he didn't know so I just did the same thing as Joagaral did with the Alphanine.  
I picked off a few petals of the flower and cut it open. It was a strangely large flower with ultra thick petals. They were dark brown, a kind of dirty mud color and it oozed black sap.  
Fearful, yet just slightly hopeful, I mixed it with a bit of water and then added a few drops into Atlantis' pasty food.  
On my knees beside her, I fed it to her, hesistating just slightly.  
When I was done, she looked up at me with her trusting eyes radiating love, yet carrying sorrow and pain.  
My eyes filled with tears just seeing it.  
I looked up at Legolas who stood behind me, not having moved since I fed my sweet horse.  
Seconds later she whimpered and stiffened. I nearly bounded up, but with much speed Legolas came down to kneel behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. He kept me still.  
Atlantis slowly drifted off to sleep, her few nickers filled with pain before she escaped into oblivion.  
That was when I noticed that I was swaying.  
The sense of dread left me, even though I knew the horror was not over, yet the worst part was, for now.  
As soon as that thought registered, I fell backwards, all energy escaping from my body.  
Legolas caught me as I went down, his strong arms embracing me as I struggled for air.  
Then I knew the actual meaning of exhaustion.  
I looked up into his eyes shimmery with concern.  
I was confused, one day he was angry with me, yet the next he held compassion.  
I wanted to ask him why, but before I could, I, too, drifted into oblivion.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Treachery and Deception~  
  
I awoke to the sound of someone pounding on my door.  
The sunlight beamed through the glass windows, nearly blinding me.  
I heard a lady's voice calling, "Lilana, Lilana! Wake up! Atlanta's in trouble!"  
At the sound of that, I bounded out of my bed.  
I did not know who had changed my outfit, but instead of my dirty shirt and trousers, I was wearing a simple light blue dress.  
Not actually caring then, I threw on a cloak and pulled open the door.  
I was appalled at who stood there. It was Jesine, looking as beautiful and brilliant as ever, but there was distress in her eyes.  
"Jesine?" I gasped.  
"Lilana! Now is not the time to settle disputes, Atlanta's whinnying for you, you must hurry!" Her voice rose to thin shrill.  
At this moment I did not think as to why she would be the one telling me to go to Atlanta, but I did not care.  
Grabbing a pair of slippers, I ran toward the stables as fast as I could, hearing Jesine running some distance behind me.  
As the stables got into my sights, a thought occurred to me.  
It was Jesine who had gotten me...why? And I heard no whinnying from the stables, least of all Atlanta's.  
Also, there was no one in sight. Where was everyone?  
Moments after I slowed down, I felt a sharp sting in my shoulder.  
Drowsiness overtook me but seconds later and I collapsed onto the grass.  
With much effort, I reached back toward my shoulder and pulled out a long, sharp twig.  
There was a clear reddish fluid dripping from it.  
My vision blurred and the last thing I saw before I sunk into darkness was Jesine hovering above me, a smile playing on her lips.  
Right before my eyes closed, I saw her lips move.  
I did not hear anything, but I made out the word "fool". 


	6. Imprisoned And Betrayed

~Orcish Hoard~  
  
A door slammed in the distance.  
I heard blurred words, faint and far, far away.  
My eyelids were heavy, so heavy I couldn't open them.  
Where was I?  
I felt the steady trot of a horse, for I could feel it under me, its steps beating at the ground.  
It was cold, so very cold and I knew that I was still in what I had woken up in, however long ago that was.  
The air around me smelled cold and foul.  
Darkness still enveloped me. Eyes so heavy...  
Any last remains of light I felt vanished.  
Whoever was there unseated himself and I faintly heard the sound of the horse being led away.  
Much effort was needed in order to breathe now, I felt like I was suffocating.  
Where was I?  
More words were exchanged, spoken roughly, as a command.  
I shivered. It was so cold.  
Whoever was carrying me changed the position he held me in.  
That was when I felt the thick, bumpy, oily skin.  
I was in the hands of an orc.  
There was more talking and then I distinguished the heavy grunts and other inhumanly sounds as orc.  
I wasn't in the hands of only one orc. I was in the possession of several orcs.  
The sudden fear that enveloped me sent me back into the deeper, darker depths of unconsciousness.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Dwelling On Imprisonment~  
  
When I awoke again, it was not because of any horrid noise or merciless pounding on my door.  
All I heard was the sound of a bird twittering away with a morning song outside my window.  
My window?  
I opened my eyes and sat up.  
Then I was overcome with exhaustion.  
I fell back down onto the bed.  
The bed?  
I glanced around and saw that I was in a rather small room.  
The two windows facing each other had no covering.  
It looked like as if I was in a tower room of some sort.  
The walls were made of large, dark gray stone and the room was kind of cold.  
I felt the cool, fresh air flow in through the windows and then the sound of bird's wings fluttering through the sky.  
My bed was clean and white, not raised far off the ground. Only a thin blanket covered me, but it was not overly chilly.  
There was a wooden desk on the other wall and a small jar of ink was laid beside some papers.  
I rested for a second and then conjured enough strength to sit up, stand up, and walk over to the windows.  
I sat down beneath one and looked out, breathing heavily.  
I gasped at the horror that I saw.  
All I saw was flatland, but no grass or trees. It was all dirt.  
Looking down, I saw that I was extremely high up, elevated as if I was a prisoner or this was a watchtower.  
Obviously this was not a watchtower anymore. I was a prisoner in a creepy old castle of some sort.  
Reaching out, I felt the smooth sides of stone and eliminated any chance of climbing down.  
I would not possibly have the energy anyway.  
Not far away from the tower was what looked like a very large crack on the ground.  
From my point all I saw was this ugly black cracked gap in my path.  
I slowly inched over to the other window and saw that the crack continued all the way there.  
The only thing that connected the two sides was one wooden bridge that looked old, worn, and very dangerous.  
From here I saw a few heaps of rocks piled on top of each other.  
One that caught my attention was the highest one, not far from the side of the black crack.  
The stone on top was what looked like a flat surface, flat and smooth and rather long.  
I wondered what it was used for.  
I moved to the table not farther away and crawled up onto the chair.  
There was a piece of paper there that looked ancient and it was dusty.  
The ink in the ink jar was also dried, the feather pen dried to it.  
I frowned and thought for a moment.  
What day was it? When was the last time I was in Rivendell?  
I had not recognized my surroundings.  
A few minutes later I was back in bed.  
When I fell back onto bed a sharp jolt of pain went through my shoulder.  
Jesine.  
What did she have to do with this? There must be something.  
I then heard voices outside my door. Orc voices.  
Seconds later the door opened and two of the most hideous things stepped into the room.  
I nearly blanched.  
They were big, ugly, and utterly repulsive.  
And they also brought in the worst stench I ever smelled.  
I wanted to be sick.  
Then they turned their red and murky brown eyes to me.  
As they walked toward me, the stench nearly overpowered me.  
And the closer they got the more ugly they got.  
What the bloody hell did they want?  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Disgusting Servants~  
  
They came to stand near the side of the bed and I was suffocating.  
The line "You are what you eat" came to haunt me.  
I hope these things did not eat rotting corpses and animal waste because that's what they smelled like and what they looked like.  
One of them had a greenish purplish color of skin that was covered with brown and black warts. There were many large slashes, sewn together rather awkwardly. The stitches did not hold the flesh closed nor was it even.  
His eyes were a shade of red and swampy green, an interesting color combination but creepy either way. Both eyes were swollen and looked like as if they were going to jump out at me.  
The oily black hair matted against his forehead dripped something. What, I didn't want to know.  
I did not want him to open his mouth. The horror that awaited me there would be unbearable. I just knew it.  
His friend was not much better, if not much worse.  
Most of the disgusting odor originated from him.  
His skin was not as colorful as his friends, but it was a muddy color with even darker brown warts and craters.  
I shuddered.  
There was a deep slash at what looked like where his stomach should be. The dreadfulness I saw there nearly did make me hurl.  
His intestines were falling out and were haphazardly stuffed in and sewed up.  
I lifted a hand to cover my nose and mouth.  
My face started hurting and I noticed that I was frowning rather hard.  
The taller ugly thing opened his mouth and I winced inwardly.  
I was right. His teeth were not yellow and green as I suspected, but they were brown and black with what looked like worms invading them.  
Oh the horror, all right.  
I lifted a hand and waved it around in a sign of "no". He closed his mouth again.  
Before I could regain my composure, he opened his mouth again and spoke.  
Surprisingly, he did not sound all that inhumane, considering he was an elf once before.  
His voice was gruff, rather nasally, and it sounded as if his throat was bubbling.  
I concluded that it was when a many-legged insect dropped out of it.  
I nearly screamed, but I knew if I opened my mouth and inhaled, I would fall over and die because of the nearly poisonous, odorous fumes that come from them.  
"Lilana of Rivendell, we have been given to see to your comfort what you remain here," he narrowed his eyes as he spoke.  
Oh the repulsion was bad enough, but the thought that they would `see to my comfort' did me in.  
"What?" I choked out.  
A second of silence passed, "Forgive us of our statehood, but Lady Jesine ordered us not to harm you. You are a pawn in this battle and you are not to be harmed...yet," he added.  
So I was right, Jesine did sell me off to the enemy.  
"If you do not need anything, we will leave now. Do not try anything for you cannot die else all will be lost. You will not go anywhere. We will hear. If you need anything, we are just outside the door."  
With that, they stumbled out of the door and I ran to the windows in attempt to get breathable air.  
Now what?  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Discovery and Hospitality~  
  
The next few days passed by rather slowly.  
There was nothing to do and no one to talk to and I would climb up Mordor first before I would openly chat with the two orcs. I shuddered at the thought.  
During one of my exploring spouts in the room, I had discovered a hidden panel in the wall.  
Actually, I did not discover it, but rather had scratched myself on an uneven block of stone.  
When I pulled it out I found three amazing weapon pieces and other smaller items.  
One weapon was a long sword, beautiful in artwork and extremely light. Its handle was made of what looked like ivory and gold, its blade was double sided with intricate carvings and pictures of war.  
Another item I discovered was a smaller blade, knifelike in size, its handle identical to that of the sword, but its blade was extremely thin and slick, the tip sharper than the king's own knifepoint.  
The third were a pair of wrist guards with long, silver sharp spikes along the side. They were heavy, but when I clamped them on, they fit perfectly.  
Other things I found inside the chest was a belt that held both the knife and sword, a map piece of what looked like the land north of Middle-Earth, and a leather pouch that contained numerous jewels and gems along with gold and silver chunks.  
I had stuffed everything back inside and replaced the wall, returning to the desk and sitting down, thinking.  
That day I had received a bath. The large orc whose name was Maibuik carried in a porcelain tub along with two buckets of steaming, clean water. Smelly orc, whose name I later on discovered was Gougar, carried in another two along with rather old, but clean towels and soap. I didn't think it was scented and it turned out it was not.  
Oh, but the heavenly thought that the water and towels were clean, the water warm, and the soap usable.  
I spent the next hour in luxury.  
I had just donned my old clothes when the door burst open and both orcs came back in. Gougar, along with another just equally horrifying orc came in and carried the empty buckets, wet towels, soap and water filled tub away.  
Then Maibuik walked in carrying a dress identical to the one I wore, except it was white, and a letter.  
He dropped both down on the bed and then left, slamming the door as he exited.  
After I had changed, I folded my old dress and placed it onto the chair and then turned to open the letter.  
It was from Jesine and it read:  
  
Lilana: I trust you are enjoying the hospitality amongst the lovely orcs. They are by far more friendlier than elves, don't you think so? Get used to it. You'll be spending a long time here.  
  
She signed it with a great flourish. At first I had the most powerful inclination to rip it up, but then decided not to and left it on the desk. Maybe someone will find it someday and know what had happened to me.  
I cared naught. I had lost. I wanted to cry.  
After that day I had not received any more comforts, not even knowing where they came from. Each day the meals that were prepared were not as disgusting as the deliverers, but it was edible.  
The first mean I had absolutely refused to eat what looked like a mixture of dirt and muddy water.  
When the disgusting duo returned to clean it up, all they did was exchange grunts and then left.  
The next day the meals were more decent: hard bread, water, and an aged piece of fruit.  
By that time I was hungry enough to want to eat anything, so I finished the bread and water. The fruit I decided should not be contaminated and if it was, I'd die and leave this torture and imprisonment. The latter did not happen, unfortunately.  
The meals continued to be decent and then something that I did not expect to happen did.  
This surprised me as much as it would surprise anyone that had lost hope when their beloved horse dying and they had been caged for approximately five days already.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~A Surprising Surprise~  
  
It was in the middle of the night when a light awakened me. At first I only opened my eyes and peeked, and then I stared.  
Legolas Greenleaf.  
Oh, he was a fine sight, all dressed up in one of those earth tone outfits everyone had.  
Isn't that similar to the one he wore during the Fellowship thingy?  
His candle burned brightly and his elvish aura of light didn't shine all that brightly. I never knew how that worked.  
Ready for action, I suppose, he had his quiver full of arrows, his elf-knives, and, of course, his bow. Damn it all, did he look fine.  
I sat up and saw that he was reading the letter from Jesine that I had placed on the desk.  
When he heard me rustle the thin sheets, he turned around rather quickly, startled.  
Tilting my head to the side, my body language basically gave him a question.  
He glanced at the door and I knew he had somehow gotten past the guards, but they were still outside.  
Raising an eyebrow in question, I quietly stood up and walked over to the desk, sitting down.  
I took out a new, but dusty sheet of paper and added a few drops of my drinking water into the dried ink jar.  
After stirring with the feather pen, I wrote down, "What are you doing here?"  
Setting the candle onto the table, he took the quill from me and replied, "To rescue you."  
My head snapped back and I turned to stare at him incredulously.  
Shrugging, he walked over to the bed and silently sat down.  
A voice came through the door, "Lady Lilana, why are you still awake?"  
Startled, I thought frantically and before I could respond the door opened.  
I stared at Maibuik with utmost anger and irritation.  
"Get out!" I called, "And give me some privacy!"  
He frowned, seemingly undecided.  
Picking up a slipper, I threw it at him and he caught it without effort.  
"Damn it, get out! Go get me something to eat and knock before you enter, cursed orc you!"  
Sending a hideous grin my way, he nodded and turned, closing the door quietly behind him.  
I spun around and glanced around, frenzied.  
There was no sign of the prince.  
"Legolas?" I whispered.  
Movement caught my eye and I turned to the window. He quietly slipped back in and I visibly relaxed.  
"Smart," I said sarcastically and then frowned as his gaze flew to the door. "Maibuik, the ugly one that came in, well, they're all ugly, but he went to fetch some food. Gougar, the even uglier one, went down to sleep. They change night guarding shifts everyday. Don't worry, Maibuik is slow."  
He walked, well actually glided, over to me and took a hard grip on my elbow.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, "Do you know the danger you're in?"  
I shrugged my arm away from him and went to sit on the bed.  
"Actually, I did until I did not think I'd be found. What took you so long anyway?"  
He glared at me, "This place is guarded with orcs from every direction and we didn't know you were gone until four nights ago!"  
Again I shrugged. "As much as I'd like to leave this place, how will we get out? And the danger, well, the orcs aren't as stupid as I imagined, but they're ugly, smelly, but still have some sense of humanity, or kind of."  
"You've gone insane," he stated plainly.  
"Yes, I suppose I have," I agreed and then he jumped onto the windowsill again.  
A knock came at the door.  
When I went to answer it, I thought of an excuse for Maibuik. I opened the door and a plate of bread and water was shoved into my arms.  
I looked up at him, "Do you have anything less hard and with a bit more taste?"  
It glared at me, "Well, come on, do you?"  
"Please?" I added, softening my tone, "I'm not doing well constantly on hard bread, water, and dried fruit."  
Although his frown intensified, he took the plate from me and turned, walking away. I closed the door and turned back to the room.  
Again, Legolas was nowhere to be seen.  
"Legolas?" I asked again and when I had no answer, I repeated his name.  
Then I walked over to the window and glanced around. He was not there.  
Looking out, I also saw nothing but darkness.  
I called his name again, albeit a bit louder and silence was my only response. 


	7. Depths Of The End

~Quick Exit~  
  
"Legolas?" Panic crept into my voice.  
A second later his feet appeared right above me and I hastily stepped back as he jumped in through the window, making no sound.  
He looked at me and said quietly, "There is no way we can escape from here. We'll have to go through the main towers..."  
I shrugged and said, my voice still a bit shrill, "How did you get in here anyway?"  
Scowling intensely, he replied, "I'm an elf, how do you think I got in here?"  
"You flew?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
He sent me a look of intense irritation. "You're not lightfoot, Human, so you will not be able to escape unheard."  
I shrugged again, thought, and then grinned, "You can always carry me, oh strong Prince."  
Two blue eyes came to rest on my face, "You're kidding."  
"Of course I am!" I cheerfully agreed. "How scandalous would that be, anyway?"  
He grunted and went to the door, opening it just slightly and peering out. "You have no guard."  
I made a sound of disgust, "Well, if you had been listening and not scaring me out of my wits by disappearing like that-"  
"I was listening," he interrupted, "but I did not think they would be as stupid as to leave you unguarded." He closed the door.  
Rolling my eyes, I said to him, "You'd think not. There's always at least one guard out there guarding me in daylight, but they don't think I'd make a dash for it at night."  
"Then we have to escape now."  
"It's late and Maibuik will be returning soon."  
"Send him away again," he said, stating it as if it was obvious.  
"Oh!" I said in a sarcastic tone, "What am I supposed to do? Tell him to bring a bath up or something?"  
"Why not?" he said simply and I stood there, my mouth agape.  
"Now you're kidding!"  
"No, I don't `kid'," he looked around and I was just still standing there, gaping at him.  
He opened the closet door and hopped in just as a knock came at the door.  
"Open," I said.  
Maibuik came in and set the platter of food on the table. It did not look repellent, but it was still repulsive in a smaller sort of way. I already got used to the idea of ugly orcs and their food.  
"What...is...that?" I gulped.  
The orc grunted, snorted, and nearly spat until I made a warning sound in my throat. He swallowed whatever he had in his mouth.  
"Leftover elf-deer meat, hind-quarter of Dwarven pig, and horse neck."  
Nearly gagging, I tilted my head up and stared at him, "It's raw."  
His shoulders slumped and he gave me a fully annoyed look, "Problem?"  
I nodded, "I do not eat...raw meat..."  
"Too bad," he snapped and headed toward the door.  
"Maibuik!" I called and then added with a pout, "If you don't cook it for me, I'll try to do it myself and most likely burn the place down, including myself." I tilted my head and gave him the look of a helpless child, although I did not know if orcs knew what the word `helpless' meant.  
"You are trouble, Lady," he snapped but then stepped forward to take the platter away. I nearly jumped with joy.  
"Thank you, Maibuik," I said, giving him a slight smile.  
He sent me a look of thorough disgust, "Do not thank me. That is disgusting."  
Before he closed the door, he turned back to me and added, "You should smile more often. You don't look so hideous that way." And he left.  
Personally, I was shocked and then I shook my head. Legolas said from behind me, "Seems like he likes you."  
I made a disgusted sound. "You're still kidding."  
"Take the compliment, Lily, orcs do not give them freely."  
Sighing, I shrugged, "Let's get a move on, Legolas. It's now or never."  
When I turned back to him, he nodded. "Let us go then, Lilana."  
"Wait," I said before he opened the door, "Let me get something."  
He nodded and I skipped to the hidden panel in the wall and pulled it out.  
There was a quiet, but still audible gasp behind me.  
When I looked back at him, he only said, "The swords...they look familiar."  
I shrugged and then put on the belt, slipping the small blade and sword into its slots. I handed the map and pouch to Legolas, saying only, "Keep them safe, they might be of use."  
Looking at the wrist guards, I did not want to take them, but the major threat of danger lingered. I put them on.  
Standing up, Legolas handed me a forest green cloak. "It is cold outside and its darkness might be able to cover you."  
Nodding, I clipped the cloak in place and made for the door.  
Legolas hovered behind for a second and then followed. Exiting this room would change everything, I knew, and once I did, Legolas and I would be in immeasurable danger.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~The Third Party Member~  
  
Being an elf and all, Legolas was more than light on his feet. He was silent and if you did not know he was there, you could not have seen him. He was like the wind, quick or slow, but never seen. Every once in a while I could hear the whispers of clothe against something or another, but that was more than hard.  
We were almost down the cold steps of the tower when she spotted Maibuik. He was alone and he was attempting to cook the meat that was brought up for me. Anyone could understand he was not much of a cook, that or he never tried it in his entire life.  
At once guilt flooded my system, knowing that once I was discovered gone he would most likely be tortured before killed. Unfortunately, there was no other way.  
His back was behind us and Legolas quickly led me past him, toward the open gates.  
"Lady Lilana." It was Maibuik's voice.  
I froze, but the prince already had an arrow in his bow, ready to shoot, but I forestalled him, putting a hand on his wrist guard, gently lowering his arm.  
"Aye, Maibuik," I said quietly.  
The orc stood up and turned toward us. Legolas still had his arrow in place, ready to shoot. Although I did not know why, I stepped in front of Legolas, ignoring his push to keep me behind me.  
"You are not suppose to leave, lady," Maibuik said as he stood up, leaving the meat on a stick to burn.  
"I cannot say here, you must understand," I looked up behind me to Legolas, but his sharp blue eyes were intent on the orc.  
He turned to face us, his red-green eyes flashing. "You cannot leave," he said, but I saw that within his eyes held indecision. Then I knew what to say.  
"Maibuik," I pleaded, "Please let me leave. I will not be able to tolerate any more. My soul is dying," sniffling, I concentrated in making my eyes water. No tears fell, but they shimmered quite brilliantly.  
The orc was ensnared, but in order to keep his honor, I knew there would be a catch, but I was not ready for his.  
He growled to me, "Then I shall let you go, but for a price." Behind me, I felt the prince stiffen, although I did not think that would be possible. He was already ramrod straight. "I will go with you."  
I knew Legolas was about to disagree, so I nodded quickly. "It is done. Help us leave, then."  
I was afraid to look back at the prince, for I knew his eyes would be burning with anger, therefore I didn't.  
Maibuik left the meat by the fire and then picked up his war hammer. His eyes were softer and more compassionate as he looked at me and nodded, but before he led us out, his eyes went to the prince and hardened.  
Before we set towards the gate, I looked up at my rescuer who had placed his hand on my shoulder. Looking down at me, he gave me a look of irritation and gave Maibuik a warning glance.  
Although I did not miss both, I ignored them. Our paths were set. The three of us would continue.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Awaiting Challenges~  
  
Passing the gates was not as simple as I expected.  
Maibuik led us in the front, myself close behind, and Legolas farther in the back, sunk deep in the shadows.  
As I passed underneath the razor sharp ends of the iron gates, a call rang up above us and a shadow of fear crossed my mind.  
Maibuik halted and looked up, saluting to whomever was above.  
Behind me I heard nothing and I did not look back, not wanting to give away anything. Who knew? Whatever movement I did could be interpreted into anything.  
The orc above us exchanged words with Maibuik in another tongue that I did not understand. He pointed at me and I just stood still. Was he going to turn me back in?  
Another few seconds passed, although it felt like hours, and then we were setting out again.  
Maibuik explained to me as we were heading toward the big black crack, "Bunyone is doing his nightly rounds, asking business to who was entering or exiting. He knew you and asked what you were doing outside the tower room." At this news I was momentarily startled and then stumbled, but before Maibuik could react, strong arms caught me from behind and for a second I was lost in a daze- in Legolas' arms. He released me as soon as I had my balance back. I did not know if that was for the better or worse.  
Clearing his throat, the orc continued, "I explained to him that I was ordered to take you out. Suspicious, he told me that our captain whom you have not met has been out hunting and could not have given the orders. I corrected him saying that the second in charge is out and our captain is still in. That one took me for a fool," he paused and glanced back at me, "As soon as we make it past the Deep Crest, we should be safe. The bridge is an old and rickety one, but it can still hold hundreds of orcs. Sooner or later it will fall."  
We continued in silence.  
The bridge soon came into view and it was, indeed, very old and worn. It did not look like it could even support the weight of an elf. I was horrified.  
Maibuik sent Legolas across it first and, although he still sent the orc a thoroughly suspicious look, he did cross it. There was no movement to the bridge nor was there any creaking sounds.  
Fear traveled up and down my spine. I could not move.  
Suddenly I had a huge shove from behind and I staggered onto the bridge. I clung to the sides of it as if it was my lifeline. I could not move.  
On the other side, Legolas was extending a hand to me, waving me to hurry up. From behind I could hear the orc grunting for me to move along. I could do neither.  
All of a sudden, to my extreme terror, I felt the bridge jump and lurch. Maibuik had stepped onto it.  
I swallowed a scream and then, when the second pitch of the bridge hit, making it creak and some of the rope unravel, I started to run.  
Legolas looked as if he had swallowed a dwarf but as I ran into his arms, a look of relief crossed his fair features.  
My legs did not support me and it ended up that he had to hold me for many seconds.  
I shuddered and then Maibuik got off of the bridge with an ear-shattering squeak that came from the bridge. I felt a large orc hand on my back. "That was good," he said, the sound of a chuckle somewhere behind his words.  
Taking a deep breath. I tried to stand up by myself, but Legolas continued to support me.  
Maibuik shot Legolas an annoyed look and then jerked his head to the left. I interpreted as a "Let's go" but obviously Legolas didn't.  
He held me for a few more seconds and then he released me only after I forced my breath to calm.  
We passed a few of those giant stone piles which were much larger up close and then we set off on a straight line toward the foresting line that looked very far away.  
As soon as I started feeling more relaxed, the one word that had me convulsed in fear rang out.  
Not much of a distance away, I heard an orc's booming voice yell, "Attack!"  
  
~The Beginning of an End~  
  
It wasn't even two seconds later that we were surrounded by orcs. I unsheathed my sword and held it rather awkwardly for I haven't used one for many years. Maibuik had his war hammer poised and ready and Legolas already had his arrows ready.  
From beside me, Maibuik whispered to us, "Our army is rather cowardly now that Sauron was destroyed. Kill their leader and most of them would run, hopefully the Captain does not come out here, or else we would all be dead."  
I glanced at the bridge, the only way of transporting between the tower and the other side of the land. On the other side orcs were starting to swarm out. I could not let more orcs join those already around us.  
"Legolas," I hissed, "The bridge!"  
He spun around and two arrows whistled past my ear.  
The suspense built around me, butI only had my eyes on was the bridge. To my immense relief, when the orcs poured onto the bridge, it collapsed. Legolas' arrows had pierced through the ropes, but he did not intend to actually sever it. Instead, he cut it enough for it to be able to collapse when the orcs got on it.  
Now for the worse danger.  
The orcs were already pressing in on us and I knew the first attack would be from them.  
Fear was overwhelming. I had never been in an actual battle before and the only weapon training I had earlier was the competition that seemed so long ago.  
I had my back pressed against Legolas and he pushed against me just lightly, relaxing a bit. I, too, relaxed a bit.  
The first hit came onto Maibuik and then I heard the overlong war call.  
The battle had started.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~The First Death~  
  
Maibuik fought fiercely, from what I could hear. There was not much grunts from his parts, but mainly from those who were attacking him. Supposedly they were surprised he was not fighting against us.  
Legolas had been shooting many of his arrows, but then the orcs had come in way too close for even an elf to shoot them. Instead he unsheathed his elf-knives and was fighting viciously.  
On my side, I was not fighting out of skill. I was fighting out of fear and I knew if I stopped for even a brief moment, I'd be sliced up and dead within seconds.  
My spiked wrist guards proved deadly and prevented more attacks on myself than I could count. In my right hand I wielded the sword, which proved lighter than I thought and I could actually handle it with only one hand. The other knife was in my left hand, proving useful for stabbing if the spikes did not prevent more danger.  
The longer we fought the more separated we got. Not long after I had been pushed to the highest of stone piles. Step after step, sword stroke after sword stroke, I made my way to the top which was a long flat surface. There I continued battling and it was much easier for me because the orcs were so much taller and I could attack them before they could me, except for my feet. I constantly jumped to prevent my ankles from being sliced off.  
As the fight continued, much of my energy was drained, but I had to continue. There was so many orcs.  
Then I heard a cry. It was Maibuik.  
Last I had seen Legolas and Maibuik were fighting back to back, now they were separated far beyond comprehension. And the orc had been stabbed.  
I stuck my sword into another orc and pushed him off of the top of my bunker, shoving him into the darkness of the crest.  
That was when I saw Maibuik fall in battle.  
His hammer was posed for another strike, and then an arrow hit him square in the throat. Its forced knocked him backwards and down. I saw no more of him.  
"Maibuik!" I cried, looking around impulsively and then I felt the coldness of steel against my thigh.  
Quick response saved my leg from being detached. I cut off my attacker's head and then forced the pain out of my mind. I had no choice.  
An arrow whizzed behind my head and I heard another grunt. Some orc had climbed into my platform and was about to attack me. Legolas saved my hide. I turned around and attacked. By the time the three that had got on had fallen back down, I was drenched in black blood.  
Much of the army had scattered and now all I saw was Legolas, fighting for his life. A flash of red caught my attention and I glanced down and saw him.  
I did not understand why, but I somehow knew that this was the orc in charge. This was the orc that had given the command to attack us.  
His face was painted red, his thick oily black hair was pulled back into a tight knot, and his ugly mouth was with a sneer. The one thing that frightened me most was that he had an arrow and it was aimed at Legolas.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Dealing With The Second Death~  
  
I cried out, knowing that Maibuik was already dead and if I did not do something Legolas would be too. Even though he was an elf, heightened skill and senses, there was no way he could escape from this orc's arrow. Not only was he too busy fighting off those at close range, he had his back turned too.  
I knew what I had to do.  
Quickly calculating, I knew that if I jumped onto this ugly thing I would be able to knock the arrow fair distance away from Legolas. If the orc did not move anymore, I could bring him down without falling off of the cliff not far beside him.  
But he did move and closer to the edge he got.  
There was now an extremely large risk of falling in, but I had no more choice now.  
It was ready to dispatch his arrow.  
Swinging around, I sliced another orc with my sword and then, with as much accuracy as I could manage, I threw my knife into an alternative orc who was headed straight toward Legolas.  
Offering a quick chant of luck, I launched myself off of the platform that had served as my bunker and safe area for the past few minutes.  
My calculations were good and my knees knocked onto the orc's shoulder and upper arm, making his arrow go off track.  
I spun my head around and saw that the arrow missed Legolas head probably just by a hairs' width.  
Falling forward, I rammed my arm into the orcs head and the spikes penetrated its thick helmet and skull.  
Now we were both falling and to my astonished horror, we were falling right into the cliff.  
I tried to scramble off of him before it was too late, but a clumsy orc crashed into me and sent me sprawling. There was nothing to prevent me from falling now. I was trapped between to orcs.  
I cried the prince's name and saw him turn, his face transforming from concentration to terror.  
Then I had passed the edge, plunging into the depths of this dark crack in the earth.  
I thought I heard my name being called, but I couldn't be sure.  
My mind swam and although I fought to hang onto consciousness, I could not fight the overwhelming desire to lose myself.  
This time my will did not win and I sunk into unconsciousness while I was being consumed by the darkness.  
I had fallen in battle. I had lost. 


	8. Final Decisions

~A Dead End~  
  
He had seen her fall and the panic rose up within him. Can Lilana be dead? No! He couldn't allow himself to think like that.  
As he continued to battle, he slowly drew closer to the place where she fell. There was no sign of anything. There was only blackness.  
True to Maibuik's word, the orcs started to scatter and run. The remaining, braver orcs stayed to get slaughtered.  
Legolas hastily looked around, making sure that there were no more orcs hiding and then peered over the edge of the cliff. Again, there was no sign of her and neither was there sign of any other living creatures.  
Slowly, he picked his way through fallen bodies and came to the orc Lily had fallen with her knife.  
He knew she had saved his life before she had saved his again. Slowly he kneeled down and then pulled out the knife, wiping off the black blood.  
Sheathing it, he stood up again and walked around in search of Maibuik.  
Undoubtedly, he was dead, but he still needed to find the one that fought bravely for them, as one of them.  
It was hard to find him with all the other orc bodies lying around, but once he caught a glimpse of the battle-ax, he knew that the orc was nearby.  
He found Maibuik not three minutes later.  
This time, he again kneeled down, but instead of pulling anything out, he fell to his knees.  
The orc had an arrow protruding from his throat and several other weapons embedded into him at various places of his body.  
With a deep sigh of regret, Legolas shut the wide eyes of his brief orc friend and then placed the battle-ax into his hand.  
There was no more that he could do now.  
When he stood up all he heard was silence.  
Wasting no more time, he began a swift run toward Rivendell.  
Lilana could not be dead.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Remaining Hope~  
  
Legolas gathered over fifty elves as quickly as possible and led them back to the battle site. Not many were quite willing, for they knew that orcs were near. Elrond would be coming for more, but he was still overly shattered by the news. It could not be true.  
Maibuik was given a royal burial, even though he was an orc. Preparations were made and Legolas as well as Elrond was present, along with other solemn elves.  
After that was concluded, the Prince, Elrond, and nearly two hundred other elves returned to the battle area.  
Some climbed down the sides of the cliff because they were unable to find another way down, but the dangers were too much.  
The party of two hundred spent five days there, looking for anything that could increase their hopes.  
Nothing was found.  
Refusing to believe that Lily was dead until a body was found, Legolas was organizing a plan to go down into the dark, where no one had ventured before, but Elrond stopped him.  
The elf-man was solemn, both his eyes and voice were dull and emotionless. Sadly, he said to him, "Legolas, do not journey forth anymore. If there is a chance she is alive and she comes back to Rivendell, she would be even more heartbroken to know that you have died in search of her. From what you tell me, she sacrificed herself for you. Do not lead us into further sorrow for your death as well."  
Although he was going to refuse what Elrond had said, the misery in his eyes convinced him to stop.  
Legolas sighed and shook his head, watching the elf-man, who looked much older and desolate now than before, walk away.  
Lily's godfather had no more hope.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~Naught but a Memory~  
  
For days the gloom of Lilana, godchild of Elrond, angel amongst men's death hovered over Rivendell like a dark cloud. It did not rest and it did not lighten.  
Legolas stayed in Rivendell for another fortnight, waiting for news when he knew none would come.  
He kept thinking he heard Lily's voice calling him, teasing him, or asking him questions, but there was nothing.  
Lying down on the bed that had once been prepared for him by the young girl, he sighed deeply. A glitter caught his eye and he sat up and went over to his cloak that hung on the wall. He had not touched it since he returned to Rivendell the day Elrond told him not to continue.  
Reaching into the pocket, he pulled out two things: the pouch of valuables and a piece of paper.  
Anger surged through him as he remembered what was written on the paper. He had taken the paper off of the desk from Lilana's tower. It was from Jesine.  
Willing himself to control his anger, he neatly folded it and tucked it into his belt, along with the pouch and Lily's last knife.  
He would be setting back to Mirkwood in less than half a day.  
  
0x01 graphic  
  
~The Last Departure~  
  
Legolas gave both the knife and pouch to Elrond, giving him only a brief explanation about both. He gave Elrond, who sat slouched in his chair, a deep bow and said farewell. The only reply he received was a somber nod. The master of Rivendell closed his eyes.  
The one that had eluded him for two whole weeks now stood in front of the door. Jesine.  
Her face seemed paler than it was before, although it had always been light.  
Light that had shimmered in her beautiful hair once seemed now an evil's flame to him.  
Was this the beautiful lady that he had once wanted to marry? It could not be true.  
Jesine looked up at him, tears filling in her eyes, ready to fall into the Prince's arms and sob her heart out for the death of Lilana.  
But Legolas just stood there for a brief minute, looking down at her, expressionless, emotionless.  
When a frown started to mar her brow, he pulled the paper from his belt, took her hand, and placed the letter in it.  
He knew that if he stayed any longer, his anger would take over him.  
Not losing a second, she had already opened the neatly folded paper and looked at it. Her face flushed.  
The Prince glanced back at Elrond, who seemed not to have caught the exchange, but from the tilt of his head, Legolas knew that he had seen it.  
Something will be done, but it would not be done by him.  
As he stepped into the stables, he remembered that day before Lilana had suddenly disappeared for reasons not known until now.  
Jesine, he thought, what a traitorous, deceitful, evil woman. How could he have fallen for that kind of woman?  
He remembered the pain he had seen in Lilana's eyes, the exhaustion and hopelessness that day before she was gone. All he had wanted to do with bring the hope back for her. The way she had seen his own hopelessness fill and made a way to prevent it still warmed his heart. She cared more for what he felt than for herself.  
The selfless child had done nothing wrong, he knew, yet he had blamed her for striking Jesine. Still, he could not believe that he could have been so blind.  
Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm the inner turmoil going on within himself.  
Lilana had died for him. She had died because of him.  
No, he would not think that way. It would be no help.  
He lowered his head as he felt a tear course down his cheek.  
The new silence of the stables overwhelmed him. Never would he hear the laughter from Lilana, brought by her love for her two horses. Never again would he see the brilliant joy and wonderful innocence that had once made his own enjoyment nearly bubble over.  
This was an end.  
With a deep, remorseful sigh, he saddled his white horse and mounted it.  
As he rode out of the stables, he saw only a few that had gathered to send him off, including Elrond.  
The only expression on his face was guilt and gloom, brought on by his near-daughter's death.  
Raising a hand in salute, he urged his horse from a slow walk to a paced trot.  
His black cloak, a sign of his mourning, fluttered in the breeze.  
Before he disappeared over the ridge, his voice could be heard singing a sad song that Lilana had once sung when she was but a child. It was a mourning song.  
High in the heavens  
Low in the dreams  
A spirit sorrowfully flies  
Over the hollowed greens  
Once a sprout of laughter  
Once a smile of joy  
Now a pained reminder  
That life is not a toy  
It is a delicate thing  
Not meant to be played with  
Balanced on a very thin string  
Easily becoming a myth  
Do not grieve for the grieved, then  
Yet look into the heavenly skies  
Understand that things are not what it's been  
And that now, near the sun, another soul flies... 


End file.
